The Guardians
by PhoenixAccio
Summary: Dino decide que seria melhor para a Cavallone se eles tivessem guardiões, igual à Vongola. Candidatos do mundo todo são reunidos, mas isso também atrai alguns inimigos. FICHAS FECHADAS! R&R, Read
1. Fichas 1

**Eu estava vendo o episódio 182 quando eu percebi: "Cara, o Dino sumiu tanto do anime quanto do mangá!" então eu quis fazer uma fic pra ele. E como eu estava ansiosa para fazer a minha primeira fic de ficha (já que a outra foi um fracasso) eu criei isso aqui. IT'S SHOW TIME!!!**

**Prólogo**

"_Você não me conhece, não sabe a origem dessa carta e nem o nome do remetente; mas eu sei quem você é, onde vive e viveu, sua história, seus ancestrais e até mesmo sua ligação com a máfia. Se acalme, não sou da polícia, muito menos do governo, ao contrário, também pertenso a máfia, mas meu nome não importa. Estou escrevendo para lhe dar a chance de, não só adquirir status no submundo, como também prometendo tesouros, desafios e poder. Pode muito bem ignorar essa carta e seguir com sua vida medíocre, mas caso alguma coisa tenha lhe interessado: Olhe no verso da carta e siga até o endereço que está escrito, não conte a ninguém sobre essa carta, pois te matarei sem hesitar. E, não se preocupe com a possibilidade de uma emboscada, você não será o único convocado."_

**Agora é com vocês povão! Só teremos 13/14 fichas, sendo 6 guardiões da Cavallone e 7 pessoas do governo mandadas para dar um fim ao líder dos Cavallone. Talvez eu coloque mais um como o líder dos 7, tipo o chefão desse "projeto" do governo, ainda estou decidindo. Tudo vai depender da sua criatividade na hora de escrever a ficha. NO OP! Ou seja, SEM OVER POWER!!**

**Ficha dos Guardiões**

**Nome: **(especifique qual é o nome e qual é o sobrenome)

**Idade: **(pode ser um tiozão igual ao Shamal ou uma criança igual ao Lambo)

**Sexo: **(F ou M?)

**Nacionalidade: **(lembre-se: Os candidatos vieram do mundo TODO!)

**Aparência: **(me encham de detalhes! Eu amo detalhes! Mas cuidado com a síndrome de "Miss Eu-Sou-TDB")

**Vestimenta: **(nada muito escandaloso, afinal vocês vão sair na rua, não podem carregar uma espada de dois metros nas costas! Mas seria bom se me dessem uma descrição da vestimenta em várias ocasiões. Pijamas incluídos.)

**Personalidade: **(como você é por dentro e por fora? Do que gosta nas pessoas? E o que não gosta?)

**História: **(aqui tem que dizer como você se relacionou com a máfia, como conseguiu habilidades, sejam lá quais forem, e evitem um mar de lágrimas, ok? Não precisa matar a mãe, o pai, os irmãos e o papagaio para deixar o seu passado sofrido)

**Habilidades: **(tanto as de luta quanto as do dia-a-dia. Quero saber se você é melhor distancia ou se consegue assoviar enquanto chupa cana!)

**Arma: **(todos terão uma arma. UMA! E nada de armas inexistentes, a não ser que você tenha alguma razão aceitável para isso)

**Estilo de Luta: **(agora eu quero saber se você é forte, ágil, veloz, resistente, inteligente, intuitivo, determinado e se tem bons reflexos)

**Qual vai ser a sua chama: **(a do céu não conta, mas não esqueçam que a sua chama tem que combinar tanto com o seu estilo de luta quanto com a sua personalidade)

**Vai querer algum par amoroso? **(um aviso: Os personagens principais não aparecem. Se for pra fazer um casal só tem o Dino e algum de ficha)

**Algo mais?**

**Ficha dos que trabalham para o governo (?)**

**PS: O seu personagem pode mudar de lado mais para frente da fic, mas tem que me mostrar uma boa razão para isso.**

**Nome: **(especifique qual é o nome e qual é o sobrenome)

**Idade: **(pode ser um tiozão igual ao Shamal ou uma criança igual ao Lambo)

**Sexo: **(F ou M?)

**Nacionalidade: **(lembre-se: Os candidatos vieram do mundo TODO!)

**Aparência: **(me encham de detalhes! Eu amo detalhes! Mas cuidado com a síndrome de "Miss Eu-Sou-TDB")

**Vestimenta: **(nada muito escandaloso, afinal vocês vão sair na rua, não podem carregar uma espada de dois metros nas costas! Mas seria bom se me dessem uma descrição da vestimenta em várias ocasiões. Pijamas incluídos.)

**Personalidade: **(como você é por dentro e por fora? Do que gosta nas pessoas? E o que não gosta?)

**História: **(aqui tem que dizer porque se aliaram ao governo, porque o governo quis você, como conseguiu habilidades, sejam lá quais forem, e evitem um mar de lágrimas, ok? Não precisa matar a mãe, o pai, os irmãos e o papagaio para deixar o seu passado sofrido)

**Habilidades: **(tanto as de luta quanto as do dia-a-dia. Quero saber se você é melhor distancia ou se consegue assoviar enquanto chupa cana!)

**Arma: **(todos terão uma arma. UMA! E nada de armas inexistentes, a não ser que você tenha alguma razão aceitável para isso)

**Estilo de Luta: **(agora eu quero saber se você é forte, ágil, veloz, resistente, inteligente, intuitivo, determinado e se tem bons reflexos)

**Corrotto: **(primeiro leia as informações sobre o Corrotto que eu escrevi depois dessa ficha, mas cuidado, no caso de OP eu ignoro a ficha)

**Vai querer algum par amoroso? **(um aviso: Os personagens principais não aparecem. Se for pra fazer um casal só tem o Dino e algum de ficha)

**Algo mais?**

**Antes que alguém já vá fechando essa linda janelinha que é a minha fic por causa do "Corrotto" que eu inventei, ME DEIXE EXPLICAR!!**

**Eu não poderia usar as chamas dos anéis, porque isso já tá ficando batido. Então eu criei o Corrotto, que é um vírus que o governo criou que dá ao usuário poderes semelhantes às chamas. Mas ao invés de usar o clima (como chuva, nuvem, tempestade etc) o Corrotto é dividido em sentimentos negativos (tristeza, ódio, ciúme etc), mas como eu sou muito boazinha (e pouco criativa) eu deixo vocês escolherem o nome do Corrotto que vocês quiserem e o "poder" dele, mas o Corrotto não pode ser ligado a nenhum dos quatro elementos (fogo, terra, água e ar), mas isso eu só explico mais para frente... Lembrete: O Corrotto tem sempre algum resultado negativo, diferente da chuva ou do sol que são chamas passivas, o Corrotto se assemelha mais a tempestade em termos de destruição. E o Corrotto SEMPRE causa algum prejuízo no corpo do usuário, por menor que seja. Pode ser de cansaço à insanidade ou até dor de barriga! É tudo uma questão de criatividade de vocês.**

**É só isso pessoar, quem ficar confuso pode me mandar uma mensagenzinha e eu explico. Os casais só serão definidos quando todos os 13/14 personagens já tiverem sido escolhidos. Eu vou atualizar sempre que possível a lista de personagens aceitos, pra não dar confusão.**

**RN~**


	2. Fichas 2

**Eu estava esperando as ultimas 2 fichas, mas como elas não aparecem nunca eu vou começar a fic sem elas e se aparecer algum leitor novo querendo fazer uma ficha vai ter essas duas vaguinhas sobrando. (Se bem que eu ainda acho que kaa12 deveria fazer uma ficha para uma dessas vagas, ouviu kaa?).**

**OK, continuando... Ainda tem mais uma coisinha que os donos das fichas têm que fazer antes de euzinha poder começar a fic, vocês terão que responder algo que chega a ser tão importante quanto qualquer uma das coisas que vocês responderam na ficha: Relacionamentos.**

**Eu tenho certeza que se estivessem em um anime muitos de vocês teriam caído da cadeira...**

**Mas é sério, não só um relacionamento amoroso pode mudar completamente a forma de pensar e agir de alguém, como também o relacionamento com os companheiros de equipe pode determinar o vencedor e o perdedor das lutas que estão por vir.**

**Então eu quero que cada um de vocês me responda isso aqui:**

- Se quer ou não par romântico (nem pensem em deixar para eu decidir!). Se sim, quem? (no mínimo 3 escolhas, mesmo sendo personagens de fichas quero que cite os nomes) E como você age perto dele/dela e o que pensa dessa pessoa.

- Como é a sua relação com CADA UM dos seus companheiros de equipe. (eu sei que vai ser um saco, mas eu PRECISO que vocês leiam as fichas dos seus companheiros e digam se vocês se dariam bem ou não, se fariam uma boa dupla na hora da luta ou não, se são amigos ou rivais e por ai vai...)

- Se quer ou não ter um rival e que tipo de rivalidade.

**É isso. Quando eu receber a resposta de todos eu vou começar a postar a fic. Abaixo eu vou colocar a ficha de cada um para facilitar a vida de vocês.**

Guardiões da Cavallone:

Nome: **May Giardino**

Criada por: **Nicky sama**

Idade: 19 anos

Sexo: Feminino

Nacionalidade: Chinesa/italiana

Aparência: Possui olhos castanho-esverdeado levemente puxado, cabelo preto liso com a pontas onduladas um pouco abaixo da cintura, tem 3 brincos na orelha direita e 2 na esquerda(são pequeno e discretos),dedos longos e finos,é um pouco mais baixa do que as garotas da idade dela, por isso tem um certo complexo com isso.

Vestimenta: não tem frescuras com roupas,calças,saia ou o que for, veste o que for mais adequado na situação,mas gosta delas em cores escuras( principalmente preto ou cinza )e o que nunca dispensa são suas botas/coturnos.

PS:o pijama dela eh um conjunto de calça/short mais camisa, preto com pequenos desenhos de cavalinhos em branco (apenas para encher a paciência do Dino xD)

Personalidade: Ela tem personalidade bem forte ,pode até ser considerada bem amigável, não iria hesitar na hora de ajudar um companheiro, mas se uma vez APENAS UMA VEZ você conseguir irritá-la, você vai conhecer o lado sombrio da personalidade dela e ela vai ter perturbar pelo resto da vida dela ( ou da sua, já que ela te transforma em alvo das para praticar), também adora animais, se ela ver um vai acabar abraçando o coitado ( ele querendo ou não u.u)

História: (Drama modo On) Filha de mãe chinesa e pai italiano viveu com ambos até os 2 anos,foi quando seus pais se separaram e ela ficou sozinha com a mãe na china(Drama modo Off), mas sempre passava as ferias e os finais de ano com o pai na itália, que é um dos membros principais de umas das famílias aliadas dos Cavallone, se mudou para a itália quando tinha 15 anos para terminar o colegial e ingressar na faculdade onde estuda veterinária atualmente.( Simples assim, nada de dramas, odeio drama desnecessário ¬¬ )

Habilidades/Arma/Estilo de Luta( vou fazer assim que é mais fácil explicar ^^):

É Forte o suficiente apenas para abrir um vidro de azeitonas,mas em compensação sabe um pouco de artes marciais para auto-defesa (hoje em dia toda garota precisa saber u.u )e é bem rápida com bons reflexos, possui uma mira infalível indispensável para usar sua arma, um pequeno conjunto de adagas que carrega com ela.Não é nenhum gênio, mas eh bem inteligente e memoriza as coisas com facilidade,a única habilidade "feminina" que possui é cozinhar, mas apenas coisas que envolva massas e molhos, qualquer coisa alem disso não é comestível u.u

Qual vai ser a sua chama: Tempestade ( deve ser a que mais tem a ver com ela )

Vai querer algum par amoroso? Se quiser me dar o Dino eu aceito xD ( mas vc tem carta branca se quiser colocar ela com alguém ou não da fic ^^)

Algo mais?

Ela tem um panda *.* ( se o dino pode ter, uma tartaruga que vira o Gamera quando molhado, eu posso ter um panda ò.ó )

E ela vive enchendo a paciência do dino, provavelmente ele deve ter chamado ela de baixa u.u

Nome: **Aya De Lucca**

Criada por: **Arisu Utau**

Idade: 20

Sexo: F

Nacionalidade: Italiana/Japonesa

Aparência: Tem os cabelos ondulados, com uma franja discreta reta (na testa (?), muito loiro, quase branco (mais pra branco do que pra loiro), longos um pouco abaixo dos ombros. OS olhos tem uma cor avermelhada. É baixa e possui olhos puxados (única característica que tem da mãe).

Vestimenta: Na maioria das vezes está com algo casual lolita, mas discreto, aproveitando sua altura pijama é um short laranja com uma blusa escrito "I do not care".

Personalidade: Sua característica principal é sua indiferença, em qualquer situaçã diz tudo que lhe vem a cabeça como se fosse algo normal, mas muitas vezes se arrepende situações engraçadas, principalmente quando é com seus amigos, e começa a ter ataques de riso, o que, para quem não a conhece, fica seus amigos como a coisa mais importante, se arriscando para protegê-los.

História: Seu pai, italiano, pertence a uma das famílias aliadas da Vongola (ela só entra aqui XD), e sempre a fez estudar muitas línguas e matérias, como também a pressionava para ser uma das melhores lutadoras de artes marciais, tendo assim poucos amigos, pois considerava, quando era menor, que seria perda de tempo para seus pais são separados e encontrava pouco com sua mã escola em que ela estudava conheceu Dino, que achou interessante por suas habilidades (poucas, já que ainda estava sendo treinado por Reborn) e foi um de seus muitos poucos amigos, sendo que ela o respeitava mais do que a qualquer outra longo de sua vida foi servindo á família de seu pai e quando fez 18 anos resolveu seguir caminho sozinha na máfia, procurando algo mais.

Habilidades: Gostava de brincar com pedaços de pau e então sempre teve habilidade com coisas compridas, como bastões, para uma grande habilidade em contar histórias, fazendo como se quem as ouvisse até acreditasse que fosse verdade.Não sabe cozinhar, não vendo problema nisso, já que ama miojo x3.Não é muito forte, usando somente os punhos, e não possui muito equilíém gosta de desenhar, como hobby.

Arma: Um bastão de aço que ela mesma fez, com a vantagem de ser portátil.

Estilo de Luta: Sua força é grande quando é usada com um bastão, é ágil por ter treinado muito quando era criança e adolescente, e é inteligente, sempre estudando muito, mas somente para seu pai, já que não considera isso muito importante. Sem pensar duas vezes faz qualquer coisa que considere (em segundos) que é importante, mas vê isso como um defeito. Tem bons reflexos, graças a sua habilidade em lutas de bastão. E não é muito resistente, mas não evita se machucar, causando muitos problemas a ela.

Qual vai ser a sua chama: Chuva, pois sua indiferença a faz ser muito tranquila.

Vai querer algum par amoroso? Eu gostaria, mas fica a seu critério :D

Algo mais? Muitas vezes ela questiona sua imensa lealdade á Dino

Nome: **Alice Valentine**

Criada por: **Hitachiin Thata  
**  
Idade: 17

Sexo: Feminino

Nacionalidade: Londres, Inglaterra

Aparência: Alice possui cabelos num tom de castanho escuro na altura do ombro repicados na ponta e franja jogada para a direita. Olhos castanho médio e pele branca, não gosta de usar maquiagem, mais adora brincos e anéis. Pesa 53 kg e 1.64cm.

Vestimenta: Praticamente sempre é vista de calça jeans, mais também usa short. Gosta de usar regatas de diversas cores e estampas, casaco de moletom de zíper e all star. Para dormir usa baby doll azul bebe ou verde.

Quando está frio usa um sobretudo preto que vai até metade das coxas e bota sem salto e para dormir um camisetão com um short por baixo.

Personalidade: Super extrovertida e animada, é do tipo que não consegue ficar parada. Bastante dedicada e paciente, mais tem a mania de subestimar seus adversários, fazendo-a, muitas vezes, entrar em enrascadas, que se ela não fosse inteligente e forte não sairia viva. Possui um senso de direção muito ruim, por isso vive se perdendo. Tem muito respeito pela família Cavallone, principalmente por Dino, está sempre disposta a lutar por eles.

História: Vinda de uma família de condes, Alice é muito rica, mais nunca ligou para isso. Sempre fora comparada com seu irmão mais velho, que é todo perfeitinho, cansada de toda essa amolação de "Não Faça isso", "Por que você não é como seu irmão?", "É por isso que você não foi escolhida para liderar a família", ela resolveu arrumar suas coisas e ir para a Itália. Lá encontrou Dino pela primeira vez quando, por acidente, foi para em uma das partes mais perigosas da Itália, onde começou a ser seguida por uns homens 'suspeitos', ele apareceu e a salvou. Como na época Reborn ainda era o katekyo do Cavalo selvagem, convenceu Dino a leva - lá para sua casa, pois segundo o bebê "Ela poderia ser muito útil para a família".

Habilidades: Sua especialidade é o combate de curta distancia, apesar de utilizar os sai sabe lutar no mano-a- mano, pois é especialista em karatê e em taijutsu.

Arma: utiliza um par de sai [.com/images/weapons/sai_]

Estilo de Luta: É uma excelente estrategista,apesar de ser muito boa com o sai, sua força só é realmente mostrada na luta corporal. Muitas vezes, por subestimar o adversário, acaba apanhado um bocado mais acaba por ganhar, na maioria das vezes.

Qual vai ser a sua chama: chama do Sol

Vai querer algum par amoroso? Yamamoto Takeshi

Nome: **Marianne de Morselle**

Rianne (primeiro nome) Maima (sobrenome)

Matsumoto (sobrenome) Mia (primeiro nome)

(assim como o Reborn, ela também tem vários nomes pelo mundo. Marianne de Morselle é seu nome dentro da máfia e da Europa. Rianne Maima é o nome utilizado para o trabalho e é usado pela maioria dos países. Matsumoto Mia é o nome que recebeu dos pais, o nome original)

Criada por: **lalalahappylalala-shinigami**

Idade: 20 (dois anos mais nova que o Dino)

Sexo: Feminino

Nacionalidade: Japonesa/italiana

Aparência: Cabelos compridos que chegam mais ou menos até metade das costas presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Olhos castanhos escuro, enquanto o cabelo é castanho claro. Tem um peso razoável (nem gorda, nem magra).

Vestimenta: No dia-a-dia, usa uma camiseta branca com o símbolo de uma "chibi-aranha" no centro, uma calça bordô sem detalhes e tênis, também sem detalhes, preto com branco. Geralmente ela está com um jaleco por cima (branco).

Quando ela está ciente que vai lutar e é algo EXTREMAMENTE sério (ex: luta contra o maior inimigo da Cavallone), ela usa uma roupa estilo Kill Bill (XD?), só em vez de ser amarelo-que-faz-os-olhos-arderem, é um verde escuro discreto. E ela amarra o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto.

Em dias de frio, uma camiseta de manga comprida azul claro, uma calça bege e, bem provável, ela está com pantufas (na rua? É. -.-)

O pijama seria estampado com teias de aranhas pela calça e uma camiseta de manga comprida listrada, alternando as listras em branco e laranja. (a cor da calça é um laranja escuro)

Personalidade: Calma. Nada de sair por aí gritando "eu vou dominar o mundo" ou coisas do tipo. Ela gosta de viver de um jeito harmonioso, mas nunca dispensa uma explosão de vez em quando. Seu sorriso é uma marca característica sua. Faz de tudo para não chorar e quando chora, não quer que os outros vejam. Odeia ser um fardo para os amigos ou machucar alguém próximo. Não é muito distraída e atrapalhada, mas às vezes consegue tropeçar por coisas tolas. Sabe rir de si própria e não gosta de pessoas falsas. Não é uma pessoa que tenta esconder quem é, por isso ela é igual por dentro e por fora (em questões de personalidade).

História: Sua mãe seria a nova líder da família de Morselle. Porém, antes dela assumir o cargo, ela se apaixonou por um pescador no Japão e fugiu de casa com ele. Foi aí que Marianne nasceu. Passados alguns anos, os pais sofrem um acidente de carro e morrem. Ela é mandada para a Itália e fica nas mãos do chefe que assumiu o lugar da mãe dela. Assim, ela ganha um novo irmão, Lamira. Porém, os de Morselle não vêem utilidade para ela e decidem matá-la (porque o atual chefe não queria que ela sucedesse ele). Lamira então mata todos da família menos ela (ok, drama demais. -.-'). Após esse acontecimento, ela começa a morar sozinha numa casa alugada (sem rancor do meio-irmão). Como ela tinha que estudar (urgh), todo dia Marianne passava na frente da propriedade dos Cavallone. Certa vez, ela foi vista por Dino e assim que eles se conheceram. (urgh, é muito drama. Mas ela continua feliz no mundo. -.-)

Habilidades: Ela sabe cozinha qualquer tipo de macarrão e alguns tipos de doces. O resto... Ela ainda está aprendendo, já que só comia comidas enlatadas antes de conhecer o Dino. Sua mira não é lá grande coisa, nem é muito forte. Porém, é boa em fazer armadilhas. Consegue equilibrar coisas pequenas na cabeça (isso serve como habilidade? xD) e sabe sonhar com o que quiser (que sorte ;-;). Ela não se assusta fácil com certas coisas (casas mal-assombradas, fantasmas, zumbis, vampiros), mas morre de medo de certa história (uma sombra na sala de aula de noite que risca o quadro com as unhas e mata as pessoas com o grampeador do professor). Marianne consegue transformar muitas coisas em fios por causa da habilidade da família, mas ainda há muitas coisas que ela não consegue. Um exemplo é: algum objeto coberto com cola.

Arma: Fios (?). Sim, fios. De qualquer tipo. -.-' Por isso que em algumas roupas dela há citações de aranhas. Como dito na parte "habilidades", é algo de família. Mas ela não é uma OP que pode transformar todo mundo em fios e acabar com tudo num instante. Transformar coisas duras em fios gasta muita energia. O corpo humano, cola pura (branca, em bastão, quente...) e objetos cobertos com cola não podem ser transformados em fios por ela. Ela pode tentar fazer os fios voltarem a forma original, mas às vezes pode sair algo bem diferente do original (ou seja, a habilidade dela possui muitos defeitos e falhas).

Estilo de Luta: Bons reflexos, intuitivo, resistente, inteligente e ágil. De resto, nota zero! Ela não é forte o suficiente para bater em alguém. Veloz? Pior que não. Determinada? Só se for por algo muito importante. E o resto... Melhor nem comentar senão não haverá espaço pro resto da ficha!

Qual vai ser a sua chama: Trovão. Essa é a chama da "solidificação". Diferente da natureza dela que seria calma (estaria mais pra chama da chuva), ela prefere atrair os problemas para si própria e afastá-los da família/amigos, como um para-raio! E se ela se esforçar bastante, pode fazer fios da própria chama (não recomendável. Seria muito trabalhoso, além de tomar um tempo precioso de uma batalha). Também tem a chama do Sol, mas ela não é tão forte quanto a do Trovão e Marianne não usa essa chama durante a luta. (tentei não parecer OP, ok? ;-;)

Vai querer algum par amoroso?: Dino. xD' Sério, eu criei a Marianne só pro Dino (e pro Hibari, mas aqui não é o caso). Então... Se não der, por favor me avise!

Algo mais? Ela é médica. Usa a chama do Sol para curar as feridas dos pacientes e é por isso que usa um jaleco por cima das roupas.

Tem pouco contato com o irmão por ele ser procurado pela Vendicare

Adora conversar com os subordinados do Dino e ser gentil. Faz biscoitos de vez em quando para eles e fica feliz quando eles agradecem.

Quando ela é coberta por uma camada de cola, seus ataques não funcionam e ela não poderá ajudar em nada enquanto não removê-la.

Nome: **Bryan Kiev**

Criado por: **Hanna Yin-Yang**

Idade: 19

Sexo: M

Nacionalidade: Russo.

Aparência: cabelos curtos castanhos e repicados. Franja grande, mas que não chega a cobrir os olhos. Do meio para as pontas de seu cabelo, são pintados de vermelho forte (isso inclui parte da franja). Olhos azuis. Pele bem clara (russo, pele clara... '-'). Estatura um pouco mais alta que o normal (uns 6 cm a mais... XD) É magro, e tem músculos pouco definidos. Tem uma tatuagem de um dragão preto estilizado no braço esquerdo, que circula o braço, terminando um pouco abaixo do cotovelo. Usa dois piercings na orelha esquerda, e um abaixo do lábio inferior (piercings "de bolinha", e não argolinhas XD)

Vestimenta: Suas roupas sempre são em um estilo meio gótico (não que a personalidade dele seja de um gótico... Ele apenas gosta desse tipo de roupa, e se sente bem as usando). Em tons mais escuros, como preto e cinza (normalmente com algo mais claro pra servir de contraste, como vermelho, laranja, azul, roxo... Muito raramente coisas como verde e amarelo). Não gosta de sobretudos, prefere casacos mais curtos (mas largos, e não justos) Costuma usar um crucifixo no pescoço, e alguns cordões amarrados pelos pulsos (tipo pulseiras). Normalmente ele não usa pijama, pois só vai pra cama quando está praticamente caindo de sono... então dorme usando a roupa que tá usando no momento. (eu sempre faço isso D:)

Personalidade: (Essa parte foi tensa de se escrever... Porque eu não queria fazer um outro Hibari [de "Hibaris", já temos o Alaude D: -q], mas tbm não queria uma gazela saltitante... É, foi tenso.) É uma pessoa bem despreocupada, e demonstra isso facilmente no jeito de agir. Normalmente está olhando pro nada, como se estivesse em outro mundo. Detesta ficar ouvindo os problemas das outras pessoas, e também não aguenta drama extremo. Não gosta de gritos, mas também não suporta pessoas estressadas demais. Não é muito esforçado (só se esforça mesmo quando se trata de algo que ele realmente deseja). É bastante corajoso (não tem medo de lugares assombrados e etc...). Ele não tem muitas expectativas em relação ao futuro, e suas respostas sem noção são, talvez, a parte mais cômica que ele deixa transparecer. (ex: alguém pergunta "O que você acha que vai ser no futuro?" Ele responde: "Eu acho que irei trabalhar como motorista de caminhão que transportará imigrantes ilegais, até que eu serei preso aos meus 49 anos de idade e irei morrer na cadeia por causa de alto colesterol." Daí ele sai e deixa a pessoa que perguntou com aquela expressão de WTF). Não se estressa fácil, e costuma aceitar as coisas sem muita resistência. É um tanto malicioso (não chega a ser pervertido na cara de pau, então ele usa malícia e duplo-sentido ao invés de soltar cantadas). Aprende fácil as coisas pelas quais se interessa (porém, quando não se interessa, não consegue aprender). Não é de chamar as pessoas pra briga, mas briga se tiver que brigar. Resumindo de forma simples, ele é uma pessoa muito "na dele", que não fica se intrometendo em assuntos alheios sem ser chamado (e quando é chamado, só vai se o assunto lhe interessa). É educado com as pessoas que parecem indefesas, e mais sarcástico com os narcisistas, frios e "psicopatas". Tem fobia de lugares apertados, e isso é uma das únicas coisas que o faz perder o controle.

História: sua família sempre possuiu muito dinheiro, o que o fez levar uma vida muito despreocupada desde sempre. O que Bryan não sabia é que o dinheiro era conseguido pelo fato do pai ser mafioso. (a mãe sabia, era só o Bryan que nem desconfiava, já que, como ele sempre tinha o que queria, nem se interessava de saber exatamente sobre o trabalho dos pais.) Porém, graças a um golpe financeiro que a família mafiosa sofreu de uma pessoa a quem confiavam muito, a família acabou tendo que se resguardar por anos (a família mafiosa, não a família do bryan). E assim, o dinheiro encurtou a ponto de quase não sustentar a condição básica de vida de Bryan e seus pais. (isso aconteceu lá pelos 14 anos de Bryan). E pra piorar, seus pais eram tão orgulhosos e acostumados com o tipo de vida que levavam, que fizeram questão de manter as aparências, enquanto tentavam se reerguer (tomaram todo o cuidado pra que ninguém descobrisse...). Bryan, porém, abriu os olhos para a realidade, e partiu para conseguir dinheiro, ajudando a sustentar a casa, passando assim, a perceber melhor o mundo exterior. Só que, a maneira de conseguir dinheiro que ele acatou também não era a mais correta. Usava seu nunchaku para roubar as pessoas que ele achava que mereciam ser roubadas (nunca gostou de armas de fogo), se fortalecendo e aprendendo a bolar boas estratégias, já que trabalhava sozinho. Aos 18 ele recebeu a tal carta. (provavelmente investigaram a tal família, e ao achar os registros do pai de Bryan, foram investigá-lo, mas acabaram se interessando pelo Bryan). A principio, achou que fosse besteira, pois AINDA não fazia idéia de que seu pai tinha sido um mafioso. Porém, quando perguntou ao pai e ele lhe revelou a verdade, resolveu ir até o endereço descrito.

Habilidades: Ele é criativo, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Sabe fingir que está prestando atenção quando na verdade sua mente está em outro lugar. Ele mente com tanta naturalidade que as vezes até ele acredita na mentira que contou.

Arma: Um nunchaku

Estilo de Luta: É inteligente e bom estrategista. É bom em lutas frente a frente (como a arma dele é o nunchaku, pra lutar a distância, só se ele tiver bolado alguma estratégia). Não corre muito rápido, e sua força física (tipo, mano a mano) não é nada além do normal para um rapaz de sua idade. É bastante resistente, e como é teimoso e orgulhoso, luta até o fim de suas forças (bater em retirada? só se ele estiver desmaiado e alguém o carregar...). Tem bons reflexos, graças a experiência e ao fato de treinar com o nunchaku desde pequeno.

Qual vai ser a sua chama: nuvem.

Vai querer algum par amoroso? Uma de ficha, talvez. XD Ou a Chrome, sei lá. oõ -adora a Kyoko, mas não se atreveria a tentar tirá-la do Tsuna- u.u Ou sozinho \8D/ (viva a minha indecisão! YEAH! XD)

Algo mais? Ele aprendeu a lutar com o nunchaku desde criança, porque sua mãe queria que ele fizesse alguma atividade, e ele optou por isso. Detesta cheiro de cigarro. DETESTA '-'

Nome: **Victor Raposo**

Criado por: **Vramos  
**  
Idade: 25

Sexo: M(primeiro representante do sexo masculino)

Nacionalidade:Inglaterra/Brasileiro

Aparência: É difícil Caracterizar a cor dos olhos, pois dependendo da personalidade vai ser uma(mais explicado no assunto personalidade), tem uma cicatriz no queixo, ele deixa a barba crescer para não mostrar essa cicatriz.

Vestimentas: Usa jeans normal, com sapatos(Sapatos não tênis). A principal marca das suas vestimentas são que usa uma camisa de banda de rock diferente a cada dia (Prefere camisas do Guns, KISS, Beatles, The Clash, ACDC, Deep Purple, Ramones e muitos outros, só não coloca High School music, é rock)

Personalidade: Ele tem duas personalidades bem distintas: Uma ele se dá melhor com as pessoas, sendo gentil e bem-humorada, e é muito engraçado. Seus Olhos são azuis nesse estado e se intitula Victor

A outra ele é serio mal-humorado, gosta de lutar e não tem medo da morte, fazendo loucuras. Nessa personalidade ele tem olhos da cor índigo. Nessa personalidade se intitula Raposo

Ele tem medo que a sua forma Raposo acabe o afastando de seus amigos, por isso na maioria das vezes fica sozinho, sempre fazendo as coisas por ele, tentando nunca deixar para seus amigos.

Historia: Filho de um mafioso, se viu cercado de sangue desde seu nascimento. Seu pai lhe treinou para ser um Hitman desde que nasceu. Nunca teve muitos amigos na infância, e nunca foi à escola, tendo professores particulares. Seu pai não se importava muito com ele, querendo que ele fosse apenas forte. Foi nessa época que ele começou a criar uma segunda personalidade, a sua segunda personalidade se mostrava quando ele estava em um momento de fraqueza (tanto física quanto psicológica), então na maioria dos exercícios que seu pai propunha era o Raposo que fazia e não o Victor. Assim quando se mostrava na forma de raposo, ganhava mais força muscular, maiores reflexos. Enquanto na forma de Victor ganhava mais inteligência e mais velocidade. Eles fugiram de seu pai jurando vingança. Descobriram que seu pai era um mafioso que tinha inimizades com a família Cavallone, e então decidiu entrar nela. A família de seu pai tem o nome de Shontu.

Habilidades: treinado desde criança para ser uma arma, consegue lutar as cegas, é ambidestro, sabe nadar, consegue prender respiração por 10 minutos, não sente dor (na forma de raposo), muito forte, sabe controlar muito bem sua chama. Mas qualquer coisa que não for ligada ao combate, ele se dá muito mal.

Armas: Ele usa correntes como ataque. Pois usando correntes ele pode facilmente usá-los com sua chama, criando ilusões para seus inimigos. O que ele mais gosta de fazer é criar uma ilusão fazendo suas correntes virarem cobras.

Estilo de Luta: Quando é raposo ele luta uma luta como se fosse a ultima, não se importando com os machucados, ele tem muita força, você poderia até falar uma força descomunal.

Quando é Victor, sua luta é mais bela, voltada a velocidade e a inteligência, possuindo poucos ataques "demolidores"

Chama: Nevoa

Par amoroso: Para mim tanto faz.

Agentes do Governo:

Nome: **Giannina Santos Lima**

Criada por: **Abely C. Chibah**

Idade: 14

Sexo: Feminino

Nacionalidade: Brasileira! Há!

Aparência: Gia tem 1.62 de altura, pesa 56 kg, a cor de seus olhos são negros, sendo que no escuro eles brilham, ficando com a cor cinza-prateado. Tem pele de cor um pouco amorenada e uma cicatriz do lado esquerdo em forma de riscos paralelos. Seu cabelo é ondulado e preto, comprido até o meio das costas.

Vestimenta: Normal: Calça azul escura, blusinha laranja com listras azuis um pouco maior na parte de cima, sendo que mostra um dos ombros mas ela usa um top preto por baixo, pulseiras amarelas e finas na mão direita, presilha no cabelo em forma de borboleta e sapato preto.

Pijama: Ela dorme com uma regata branca e calça branca também.

Formal: Vestido longo e azul escuro com decote em forma de U, tendo mangas compridas só que feitas com seda preta, ela prende o cabelo no alto e sandálias pretas.

Personalidade: Gia na maior parte do tempo mostra-se calma e sorridente, mas quando fica sozinha parece estar sempre preocupada. Sempre gosta de falar um conselho em voz alta, mas depois se desculpa por ter pensado alto e fica quieta. Gosta de pessoas alegres e positivas, mas não é muito chegada aos que simplesmente ignoram os outros. Gia gosta de animais pequenos e sorvete.

História: Seu pai é italiano e sua mão brasileira. Gia nasceu no Brasil e cresceu somente com a mãe, já que o pai trabalhava na Itália, auxiliando a família Cavallone junto com o filho mais velho, Giovanni. Quando ela completou dez anos, pela primeira vez viu o pai e o tal irmão. A noite foi muito difícil, porém foi decidido: Ela iria com o pai para Itália e o irmão ficaria para proteger a mãe. Apesar de ter ficado deprimida nos dois dias, Gia se mostrou muito boa nos estudos e rápido desenvolvimento com a língua italiana. Mas a rotina para ela mudou quando o pai mandou um tutor ensiná-la a lutar, para garantir a filha sair impune, ou não tão prejudicada, numa luta. Ainda hoje é repreendida por ter tanta compaixão. Gia se mostrou terrível no inicio por não aguentar muitos minutos em pé, mas aos poucos foi adquirindo resistência suficiente para durar uma batalha inteira. Em contra partida, mostrou uma ótima velocidade e derrotou o tutor. Ela se aliou ao governo porque o pai disse que ela precisava, e Dino que conversou e testou ela numa pequena luta aprovou-a.

Habilidades: Gia é ótima em 'roubar' coisas sem ser pega, ou mesmo colocar um dispositivo rastreador sem ficar muito claro onde o equipamento está no alvo. Além disso tem uma força maior quando usa as pernas para chutar, sendo que consegue girar a 360 e dobrar a intensidade do chute.

Arma: Um punhal

Estilo de Luta: Gia é muito veloz, e quando combina isso com um golpe no oponente é bem poderoso o impacto. Tem ótimos reflexos e gosta de avaliar a situação antes de partir contra o inimigo, já que tem coração mole. Entretanto tem pouca resistência.

Corrotto: Solidão. Quando volta, a descarga faz Gia ter uma terrível dor de cabeça, obrigando ela a ficar parada e agachada até se recuperar. Quando a lâmina do punhal corta a carne do alvo, o vírus se espalha rapidamente pelo corpo e o faz sentir como se estivesse nu no Pólo Sul, o tempo para ele morrer é de cinco minutos. Mas como Gia tem compaixão ela projetou um botão no cabo da adaga que faz os efeitos minimizarem, mas o alvo fica com um resfriado.

Vai querer algum par amoroso? Sim! Menos com o Dino, por favor!

Algo mais? Gia ganhou as cicatrizes durante o treinamento com o tutor. E o par pode ser alguém que vai traí-la, vai ser legal. Kufufufu~~

Nome: **Isabella Sakata**

Criada por: **Dani-chan 003**

Idade: 6 anos

Sexo: Feminino

Nacionalidade: Italiana/Japonesa

Aparência: Pele muito branca, olhos pequenos de cor verde-amarelado (veja a cor de um olho de gato) que ficam mais forte no escuro. Cabelos pretos cacheados até o meio das costas. Isabella é alta pra sua idade, tendo 117 cm e 28 kg. Tem mania de prender o cabelo e odeia qualquer tipo de enfeite para a cabeça (arco, brinco, maquiagem, etc), só usando-os em ocasiões especiais.

Vestimenta:

-Normal: Blusa de manga com estampas divertidas, short jeans escuros e um chinelo simples.

-Pijama: calça branca com listras pretas e uma blusa branca com estampa de ovelhas.

-Formal (festas e coisas com o mínimo de importância): Um vestido estilo Sweet Lolita verde claro e branco com estampa de Sakuras, uma meia longa branca com uma sapatilha verde e rosa e um mini-prendedor de sakura no cabelo. E em todas as ocasiões usa uma pulseira estilo exército no pulso direito (imagine a pulseira de São Jorge com estampa de exército xD ).

Personalidade: Isabella é uma criança tipicamente temperamental. Extremamente agitada, corajosa, distraída, desastrada, alegre, curiosa, brigona, bruta, bagunceira e mal-educada, mas quando quer, sabe ser calma, obediente e educada, principalmente quando lhe interessa algo. Tem uma língua afiada, fala o que pensa e consegue as coisas facilmente apesar de seu temperamento, simplesmente por saber controlar as emoções das pessoas, usando sua carinha-de-cachorrinho-sem-dono. É, na maioria das vezes, mandona e emburrada, exclusivamente quando alguém contraria o que ela diz, e chora quando reclamam com razão das suas ações. Mas apesar do temperamento, ela é sensível e não gosta de tirar vida dos seres, machucar talvez, mas não tirar uma vida. Não gosta de pessoas que sentem prazer em matar, também não gosta de pessoas que abusam do poder para fazer um dano físico e mental a algum ser vivo. Gosta de pessoas que possam seguir seu ritmo animado e curioso, e que possa ser um bom adversário e parceiro de briga. Ela adora animais, e sempre quer apertá-los e abraçá-los, mas algumas vezes acaba quase sufocando o bichinho.

História: Sua mãe é italiana e o pai japonês. Isabella nasceu na Itália, mas sua certidão foi feita no Japão. Sua mãe era ligada ao governo italiano e trabalhava no Japão, e para tentar colocar a filha desastrada e temperamental na linha, lhe ensinou combates corpo a corpo, manuseamento de armas e levou-a para seu trabalho, transformando-a em uma mini-agente do governo, mas isso não adiantou, então decidiu que Isabella seria sua sucessora, mesmo com a pouca idade da menina, que na época tinha 4 anos. Desde o primeiro dia de "trabalho", Isabella ficou surpresa com o poder que o governo exercia, mais ainda com o que a máfia tinha. Um ano depois foi mandada para a Itália para trabalhar no governo a pedido da mãe, o governo italiano aceitou, dizendo que se a menina treinasse direito até a idade adulta, se tornaria uma agente exemplar. Isabella não se recusou a ir, por não entender o objetivo da viagem e por achar que poderia ser divertido ver o mundo do governo contrastando com o da máfia. Está trabalhando para o governo fazendo missões de nível baixo a um ano, e não tem nenhum amigo firme, por ficar 24 horas no meio de adultos. (Tá, foi difícil escrever isso. '-')

Habilidades: Sabe furtar que é uma beleza, independente se é um furto de verdade ou uma chantagem. Tem ótimo senso de perigo e destreza por precisar terminar suas missões com rapidez, e é quase expert no uso de armas brancas para sua idade. Criativa e estrategista, adora transformar suas missões em um tipo de brincadeira para não ficar entediada. Adora criar receitas simples e diferentes que só ela consegue comer (mini-Orihime xD). Se deixarem, fica sem dormir por mais de 2 dias vendo televisão e treinando com armas. Tem como hobby o desenho e a corrida, e quando se cansa muito, fica mais de 1 dia dormindo (considero isso uma habilidade o.o) e se algo perigoso estiver se aproximando, acorda e se afasta, senão, continua dormindo. Se adapta facilmente a coisas novas e se considera mestre na "arte de fazer carinha-de-cachorrinho-sem-dono" (isso é útil? xD) .

Arma: Uma lança de aço feito sob-medida que seu animal carrega.

Estilo de Luta: Isabella não é muito forte pela sua idade, então nas lutas corpo-a-corpo, ela usa sequências de ataques pré-planejados com sua destreza e agilidade para deixar mais danos. É muito veloz e tem ótima intuição, logo consegue se desviar de algumas coisas que vem em alta velocidade. Quando Luta se concentra e não hesita em atacar, mas não consegue diferir o ataque final por ser sensível. Usa sua lança nos seus "combos" de luta corporal e para atacar lugares altos.

Corrotto: Irritação. Quando volta ao normal, Isabella fica sem equilíbrio e seu corpo começa a tremer. Para usar o Corrotto, Isabella luta com seus combos em combinação com Okamii*, e com o golpe final da combinação (a mordida de Okamii com uma voadora de Isabella), seu inimigo começa a ter alucinações e uma imensa dor de cabeça, até que seus neurônios se sobrecarreguem e ele caia inconsciente no chão, mas sem morrer. (que Corrotto teenso... xD)

Vai querer algum par amoroso? Lambo. (liberou os Vongola, ae ae! \8D/ eu posso ter o Lambo? *-* )

Algo mais? Isabella tem um mini-lobo com caninos "envenenados" chamado Okamii (pode? *-*) e odeia, odeia MESMO praia, mas apesar disso, adora brincar na areia. xP

Dúvida: Na fic tem o Lambo (5) ou o otona Lambo (15)? se for o otona, posso mudar minha ficha pra Isabella ficar mais velha? ^^'

**Resposta: Relaxa, Lambo de 5 anos. Então vou manter a Isabella com 6.**

Nome: **Kokoro**

Criada por: **Lilly**

Idade: 16

Sexo: F

Nacionalidade: Francesa

Aparência: Tinha cabelos loiros e longos que chegavam até o meio das costas, mas depois que mudou seu nome para Kokoro pintou o cabelo de lilás. Tem olhos azuis piscina e pele branca como à de uma boneca, o que lhe dá uma aparência frágil.

Vestimenta: Normalmente usa uma blusa preta com um bordado de coração lilás se despedaçando, short preto e uma bota também preta que chega até o joelho. (Também usa essa roupa para lutar)

De roupa formal usa um vestido lilás com um decote V que é colado no corpo até a saia, que já é mais larga e para um pouco acima dos joelhos, junto com uma sandália de salto baixo branca.

Seu pijama é um blusão branco com um 55 (Koko, Gogo. Sacou? :D) escrito em preto.

Personalidade: É muito calma e um pouco mandona, mas sempre está tentando manter um clima de paz entre os companheiros. É incrivelmente difícil irritá-la, mas quando conseguem sai de perto! Ela pode fazer algo do tipo pegar uma faca, apontar para o pescoço do individuo e ameaçá-lo com algo como: "Se disser mais uma palavra você vai descobrir o que acontece quando se tem uma faca atravessando a artéria principal do seu corpo". Ela parece não ter problemas com ninguém, só não gosta daqueles que maltratam os mais fracos, mas na verdade sente um ódio profundo da máfia e qualquer um relacionado a ela.

História: Foi gerada em uma gravidez acidental e a mãe não quis nada com ela, não que ela se importasse, sempre teve o pai e amava-o de todo coração. Seu pai trabalhava na máfia francesa e por causa disso, um dia, ele foi assassinado pelos próprios parceiros e ela foi mandada para um orfanato. A partir desse dia ela foi tomada por um surto de raiva e ódio, tanto que eram necessários medicamentos para acalmá-la. O governo, para se aproveitar dessa raiva direcionada para a máfia, adotou ela e passaram a treiná-la para controlar os sentimentos e usá-los como uma fonte de força na hora da luta, porém seu corpo sempre foi muito frágil e isso limitava o desempenho dela nos treinamentos. (Desculpa pelo drama, mas a vida na máfia não é fácil e é isso que eu quero que a Kokoro represente)

Habilidades: Ela consegue acalmar as pessoas com muita facilidade (às vezes um sorriso já basta), mas também sabe como enraivecer qualquer um (se bem que ela só usa isso com o inimigo). Também sabe se camuflar como ninguém! Ela também é faixa preta em Krav Maga

Arma: A arma delas são agulhas envenenadas. O veneno em si é o Corrotto dela.

Estilo de Luta: Ela é ágil, veloz, inteligente, intuitiva e tem bons reflexos (tudo isso graças ao treinamento do governo), mas ela tem muita pouca força (já que o, seu corpo é frágil e não é muito determinada a vencer uma luta caso ela não esteja ligada a sua vingança contra a máfia. Por isso ela prefere lutar a distância; para poder atacar o quanto quiser sem se preocupar em ser atacada a curta distância, também aumentam as chances dela de desviar de um ataque que também seja a longa distância e, caso a situação complique ou ela perca o interesse, ela pode fugir. Mas, caso a luta fique a curta distância ela sabe lutas Krav Maga (um estilo de luta que não ataca, e sim defende) para conseguir se manter até a luta voltar a ser a longa distância.

Corrotto: Ódio. Ela deixa as agulhas dela impregnadas com o Corrotto e, quando elas acertam o inimigo, o Corrotto automaticamente contamina o inimigo e os efeitos que ele vai ter dependem do estado de espírito dela. Como ela está sempre calma, quando o Corrotto infecta o inimigo ele só paralisa o oponente, mas logo perde o efeito; quando ela está nervosa (o que é raro, como eu já disse) o Corrotto faz parecer que o inimigo está com febre: Dores pelo corpo, os músculos ficam "moles" e a temperatura do corpo sobe, esse demora mais para passar do que quando ela está calma; mas quando ela está em um estado de insanidade (vou explicar daqui a pouco) o Corrotto se espalha pelo corpo e deixando como rastro uma dor que parece que tem ácido fluindo pelas veias do inimigo, o efeito desse só passa quando ela se acalma.

O prejuízo que ela recebe é a insanidade, ela fica com ódio de tudo e todos. Quando ela sente que está entrando nesse "estado" ela se afasta de todos e fica encolhida em algum canto esperando o efeito passar, mas quando ela está em uma luta ela costuma fugir imediatamente, pois ela pensa que se ela lutar naquele estado, ela seria pior do que a própria máfia. O problema é quando ela não tem tempo para fugir e acaba tendo que lutar nesse estado (o que é raro, já que ela consegue fugir facilmente usando camuflagem e velocidade que possui) ela luta como um animal selvagem ou um louco sádico (ou até os dois juntos).

Vai querer algum par amoroso? Eu prefiro o Gokudera-kun, mas se não der eu aceito um personagem de ficha mesmo.

Algo mais? O verdadeiro nome dela é Penelophe Bonnefoy, mas depois que ela foi adotada pelo governo ela mudou de nome

Nome: **Vincenty Juan**

Criado por: **lalalahappylalala-shinigami**

Idade: 22, mas aparenta ter 19

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidade: Italiana (apesar de ele só morar na Itália, pois antes de entrar para o governo sempre viaja por aí)

Aparência: Cabelos curtos e bagunçados de cor branca. Olhos negros como a noite e pele clara. Sorriso sarcástico característico, 1, 85 cm de altura, 72 kg e dentes brancos. Magro, forte e bonito (ok, ficou meio "oi, sou o melhor do mundo" ¬¬').

Vestimenta: No trabalho, ele se veste formalmente, com terno todo arrumado e sapatos de marca.  
Quando não está dentro de uma unidade do governo, usa uma camisa branca com os três primeiros botões (de cima pra baixo) abertos, a calça do terno e tênis, mesmo se o chefe estiver por perto. Se uma mulher está perto, geralmente abre mais um ou dois botões (quase tirando a camisa, credo O.o").  
Na rua, as roupas dele são: uma blusa totalmente fechada, cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz (se estiver frio), calças de marcas caras, camiseta preta e tênis mais baratos que as calças (ou seja, há milhares de opções)...  
Dorme só com um calção azul-marinho e não coloca uma camiseta enquanto não amanhecer.  
Se for viajar, o cabelo é um pouco mais arrumado, usa uma camiseta de manga curta amarela (o que estiver escrito varia, mas a cor é a mesma), uma calça marrom escuro e calçados diversos.  
Em festas, só smoking arrumado perfeitamente.  
Em casos de noites geladas, mas geladas MESMO, ele usa um roupão após o banho e dorme com ele mesmo.

Personalidade: Sarcástico, irônico, insano, para alguns ele é extremamente irritante, principalmente para menininhas. Com mulheres, ele é um pouco mais delicado, seduzi-las é fácil, adora provocá-las e pode ser chamado de pervertido. Muito mal com crianças, fazendo brincadeiras macabras e sem graça (exemplo: mostrar um filme traumatizante para uma criança de 4 anos). Odeia coisas fofas, cor-de-rosa, receber ou observar amor meloso e sufocante, mulheres que lhe perseguem, seu chefe e a família Cavallone. Apesar de todas essas características, quando ele se apaixona por alguém, se torna um cara totalmente fora do comum: ciumento, preocupado, faz muitas besteiras quando vê a pessoa, quase nem consegue se controlar.  
Por dentro... Ele tem rancor com certa pessoa e com qualquer coisa que esteja relacionada com ela.

História: Vincenty tem pais que influenciam muito o mercado mundial. Viveu sempre com muito conforto, seus pais sempre lhe davam tudo o que queria. Mas um dia, ficou entediado. Após esse dia, ele começou a se envolver com garotas da mesma idade e chamar a atenção de mulheres mais velhas. Mesmo assim, ele ainda ficava entediado. Foi pro ramo de lutas, aprendeu tudo com professores particulares, mas ainda quis aprender sobre armas. Se tornou forte e altamente atraente.  
Um dia, quando voltava de uma das milhares de viagens que fazia, conheceu um rapaz na rua. Se interessou por ele (mesmo digitando isso, eu ainda não gosto de yaoi D:) e começou a se aproximar dele. Descobriu tudo sobre ele e começou a segui-lo. Foi aí que descobriu que era... Bissexual (medo D:). Decidiu tomar o rapaz para si, mas a irmã do próprio entrou no caminho e o impediu. Ficou louco da vida, a primeira vez que sentiu a insanidade passar em suas veias. O rapaz, querendo proteger a irmã, espancou Vincenty e disse "nunca mais chegue perto dela".  
O tempo passou e ele continuou seduzindo mulheres e até homens. Mas uma notícia o chocou: a irmã do 1º rapaz que ele um dia amou, estava envolvida com a máfia e havia se tornado amiga da família Cavallone. Após isso, tomou como objetivo destruir a garota que impediu o 1º amor de verdade dele e tudo que estivesse perto dela.  
Com seus muitos contatos, descobriu os planos do governo e se aliou a eles. Apesar disso, ele odeia o governo e todos que querem lhe dar ordens.  
Ao ver Isabella Sakata, teve certeza que iria irritá-la até no inferno. Com certeza, adorava irritar criancinhas.  
Quando começou a espionar a máfia, sentiu atração por outro homem (vou vomitar...), Bryan Kiev (personagem de Hanna Yin-Yang) (ele sempre teve fetiches por pessoas que se afastam dos outros). Ele faz tudo de mais engraçado quando o vê ou ouve sobre ele. Mas ele não percebe que isso não é amor e que talvez ele esteja apaixonado por outra pessoa... (PS: a irmã que ele quer destruir é a Marianne, da minha outra ficha n.n) (essa pessoa que ele TALVEZ se apaixone de verdade... Deixo por sua conta pra decidir quem é! xD)

Habilidades: Alto nível de sedução. Sabe levar a pessoa mais calma da face da terra para um modo de insanidade extrema. Não sabe cozinhar, faz os outros cozinharem para ele. Sabe desenhar um círculo perfeito e suportar muito tempo sem respirar. Quando se irrita, às vezes lâmpadas por perto estouram. É forte e rápido, mas não pensa antes de atacar. É horrível fazendo armadilhas.

Arma: Ele usa vários tipos de armas de fogo, mas muitas não são pesadas (bazuca está fora da lista).

Estilo de Luta: Forte, veloz, resistente, bons reflexos e intuitivo.

Corrotto: Rejeição. Quando recebe um "não" para/de algo/alguém que ele quer, seu Corrotto é automaticamente ativado. Dependendo do nível de raiva que ele estiver, os danos também mudam. Seus "poderes" são controlar o corpo e a mente da vítima (se ela for fraca), mas se a mesma for mais resistente, seu Corrotto causa tontura, mau estar e até desmaios. Mas ele também sofre após o uso. Seu corpo fica gelado e suas mãos tremem. Começa a cuspir sangue e não consegue sentir o lado direito do corpo. Além disso tudo, a cor de seus olhos troca com a cor do cabelo e vice-versa. Dependendo do tempo de uso, sua aparência não volta ao normal tão rápido. Menos de um minuto: troca de cores bem de leve, quase que não dá pra perceber. Mais de 3 minutos: 15 minutos até a troca acabar. De 15 para 30 minutos: 12 horas com o cabelo preto e o olho branco. 45 minutos: 3 dias e 4 horas. Mais de 50 minutos: 1 semana. Se usar o Corrotto por mais de 2 horas: 3 semanas até 2 meses inteiros (ele odeia isso).

Vai querer algum par amoroso? Algum personagem de ficha. Você decide. xD Ou sozinho, não ligo.

Algo mais? Ele também é conhecido como "Vincenty Black" por causa dos cabelos negros após o uso do Corrotto.

Ele não tem medo de matar. Mata sem dó e piedade.

Ama tomar vinho.

Odeia a Varia também.

Nunca pensou em saltar de um avião.

Vive deitado no sofá com a camisa quase toda aberta.

Boa parte do tempo está com pelo menos uma mulher.

Nome: **Jack Holmes**

Criado por: **Arisu Utau**

Idade: 18

Sexo: M

Nacionalidade: Inglês.

Aparência: Os cabelos são bem repicados começando da parte de trás das orelhas, e na frente, o repicado contorna seu rosto até o queixo, de tamanho médio. E tem uma franja com apenas alguns fios, virada levemente para a direita, mas como seu cabelo é muito liso fica caindo no seu olho, e irritando-o, mas tem preguiça de cortar. Os fios tem uma cor "laranja desbotado", e os olhos castanhos dão a impressão de serem amarelos. Mede 1.60m, com um peso ideal e músculos definidos, embora não pareça. E tem uma cicatriz que vai de seu pescoço até o final de suas costas.

Vestimenta: Usa um, sobretudo preto transpassado, com plumas no capuz, e fivelas nas mangas, uma calça preta e botas pretas com fivelas e correntes. Mas quando não tem paciência para se arrumar ou quando seu precioso casaco não pode ser usado, usa blusas de cores escuras e calça jeans azul, mas sempre com correntes, e faixas no braço. Para dormir usa uma blusa com manga comprida, de listras pretas e brancas e calça preta.

Personalidade: Se acha superior a quase todas as pessoas que encontra, e leal é a última coisa que ele iria ser. É manipulador e usa as pessoas que considera inferiores e seu favor. Quando fala sem estar tentando manipular, é algo irônico, xingamentos ou conselhos. Quando encontra alguém mais forte, não descansa até poder lutar com ele, ou simplesmente fica pegando no pé e apontando defeitos, como forma de chamar atenção, mas só com pessoas que ele respeita. E esse lado carente dele é o que pode surpreender as pessoas, se chegarem a descobri-lo. E o que mais odeia é que tentem controlá-lo.

História: Tinha um pai rígido, chefe de uma família da máfia, que queria dar o cargo de sucessor para o irmão mais velho de Jack, então nunca prestava atenção nele, e o criava para ser subordinado de seu irmão. Isso fez com que ele sempre brigasse e gritasse para conseguir atenção. Jack tinha um "herói", que ele respeitava muito, e que pertencia á família inimiga, porém que o considerava como um filho. Ele sempre o dizia para ser quem ele é e nunca deixar de seguir o que acredita, o que o fez ter essa personalidade forte e independente. Mas um dia, com 12 anos, não o encontra e ouve sua mãe dizendo angustiada que foi a família de seu pai que o matou.  
Então ele pegou o canivete do homem que ele admirava (embora ele sempre tenha dito para nunca usá-lo) e quis se vingar do pai e do irmão. Na briga ele acabou se ferindo com o canivete, o que causou sua cicatriz. Na hora sua mãe estava chorando e impedindo o pai e o irmão de machucá-lo. E pela sua mãe, parou de tentar lutar e fugiu, deixando os dois vivos, pensando que ela queria assim, mas a deixou deprimida pelo resto de sua vida. E assim passou a viver por conta própria.  
E quando fez 15 anos, foi visto brigando com um agente respeitado e forte do governo, por tê-lo chamado de criança fraca, e Jack quase o matou. Então ele foi chamado pelo governo por ter derrotado um dos melhores agentes. Ele só aceitou o cargo pois achava que não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

Habilidades: O homem que Jack admirava o ensinou Karate, Kenjutsu e Judô. E quando passou a viver sozinho, trabalhou para conseguir dinheiro para aulas de violino, que sabe tocar muito bem. Além de sempre ter treinado sozinho suas habilidades com canivetes.

Arma: Um canivete

Estilo de Luta: Somente luta á sério quando considera o oponente forte, e usa seu canivete para deixar golpes diretos no inimigo, mas só quando necessário. Mas quando acha seu oponente inferior, tenta destruir sua arma, ou tenta afugentá-lo. Ele consegue criar diversas armadilhas usando a lógica, sempre foi muito forte, ágil e com bons reflexos, e tenta ser veloz ao máximo, mesmo não conseguindo muito.

Corrotto: Fúria, e faz seu canivete ficar mais afiado em níveis, de acordo com o que quer rotar, mas ainda não chegou ao limite, e treina bastante para o lado negativo é que, a medida que os níveis aumentam, a temperatura de seu corpo aumenta também.

Vai querer algum par amoroso? Alguma de ficha.

Algo mais? Uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que ele respeita (talvez a única) é o décimo chefe da Vongola, por sua incrível força e determinação, que o próprio desconhece. Sendo que sempre que o encontra, ele lhe dá conselhos de batalha e sobre a máfia. E como ele não é leal á nada, a não ser nos seus valores, ele não é leal ao governo, e a qualquer situação que vá contra seus valores, ele pensa na possibilidade de sair.

**Uou, 20 páginas o.o**

**É isso pessoal, SEE YOU AGAIN DESU~**

**RN~**


	3. Chapter 1

RN: OK guys, está na hora de começar o PRIMEIRO CAPITULO DE **The Guardians**! (sons de aplausos) Obrigado, obrigado. Agora, nós temos vamos começar com a Declaração! E para isso, vos apresento MAY GIARDINO!

May: Nihao!

RN: OK May, vamos começar com a fic! É a sua deixa.

May: Katekyo Hitman Reborn não pertence à Rika Neru e sim à Amano Akira, os personagens de ficha também pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores. No meu caso, é a Nicky sama!

RN: Agora, a fic!

**Dino Cavallone  
Escritório**

Dino analisava atentamente os papéis a sua frente enquanto Romario permanecia parado de pé em frente a sua mesa, esperando por uma resposta. O jovem italiano abaixou os papeis e olhou para seu Braço Direito com sua expressão séria de líder.

"Então, esses serão os meus Guardiões." Mesmo não sendo uma pergunta, Romario confirmou com a cabeça. Dino não estava exatamente satisfeito, ele esperava que os guardiões já pertencessem a Famiglia, não de fora (A Cavallone tem cinco mil membros, _pelo amor de Deus_! Um deles deveria ser apto para se tornar um guardião!). Mas ele também não estava decepcionado, Romario havia feito um trabalho incrível procurando pelo mundo todo por pessoas tão poderosas quanto o título que receberiam. "Mas, por que tantos candidatos? Até onde eu me lembro só existem seis guardiões." Ele brincou enquanto descansava as costas na sua cadeira de couro.

"Isso é porque Reborn-san nos disse para escolher alguns 'extras' caso alguns não apareçam." Ao ouvir o nome do ex-professor Dino, literalmente, pulou de susto, fazendo com que ele e a cadeira caíssem para trás. "Di-Dino-sama, você está bem?"

"Ugh..." Ele se levantou apoiando uma das mãos na mesa de madeira e a outra esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça que, mas tarde, teria um galo formado. "Estou. Mas, o que você quis dizer com '_Reborn_ te disse'?" Ele temia pela resposta, mas tinha que saber de qualquer jeito.

"Ah, sim. Reborn-san descobriu que estávamos recrutando guardiões para a Famiglia e decidiu recrutá-los ele mesmo." Por um instante Romario pode jurar que seu líder havia ficado tão branco quanto o uniforme da White Spell.

"E você sabe como exatamente ele fez isso...?"

"Ele mandou uma carta para cada um dos candidatos." Dino soltou a respiração (que ele nem havia notado que estava prendendo) em um longo suspiro de alivio. "Aqui está uma copia." Romario tirou um envelope branco de seu bolso e entregou ao seu líder.

Quando Dino abriu o envelope se deparou com uma carta escrita à mão pelo próprio Arcobaleno e, ao lê-la no mínimo cinco vezes, sentiu como se a cor, mais uma vez, abandonasse o seu rosto. Só podia ser brincadeira, uma de muito, muito mau gosto. Nem _ele _mesmo apareceria em um lugar com uma mensagem tão misteriosa quanto essa, além disso, dava para sentir a aura assassina de Reborn emanando _da carta_!

"Ninguém vai aparecer..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

**Duas semanas depois  
May Giardino  
Porta da frente da mansão Cavallone**

May estava parada em frente às grandes portas da mansão Cavallone. O que mais lhe surpreendeu foi a facilidade de chegar até ali. Alguns pensariam que a mansão da terceira Famiglia mais poderosa da máfia italiana teria seguranças a cada 2 metros e câmeras apontadas para todos os possíveis e impossíveis pontos de invasão, mas a única dificuldade que ela teve foi andar do portão de entrada (que estava aberto, praticamente gritando "Entrem! Invadam a mansão!") e andar o longo caminho que deveria ser feito dentro de um carro.

Ela tirou do bolso a carta que recebeu a duas semanas e confirmou o endereço. A principio um mafioso ficaria desconfiado ou até assustado ao ler uma carta como aquela, mas ela rapidamente reconheceu o endereço no verso da carta graças à aliança da Famiglia de seu pai com a Cavallone, por isso não foi nenhuma surpresa para ela quando foi convocada a ser um dos Guardiões da Cavallone (Apesar de que ela nem sabia que a Cavallone tinha Guardiões, pensava que isso era algo exclusivo da Vongola), embora a carta não mencionasse nada sobre 'Guardiões' e coisas do tipo, seu pai havia a informado que Dino havia decidido reunir um grupo de Guardiões para a Cavallone. Foi só somar um mais um.

May estava prestes a abrir a porta quando ouviu passos atrás dela. Por puro instinto ela se virou para a origem do som em um pulo, não querendo dar as costas a um possível inimigo e levou suas mãos para onde suas adagas estavam escondidas, presas em seu cinto e cobertas pela blusa longa.

Mas ao encarar o 'inimigo' ela se deparou com uma garota com quase a mesma idade que a sua, olhos puxados iguais aos dela, só que vermelhos e inexpressivos, cabelos ondulados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros com uma franja reta e entre um meio termo entre branco e loiro. Ela usava um vestido preto de mangas brancas e longas, um laço branco preso a borda do vestido e outro preto preso no pulso das mangas; os sapatos eram botas pretas com cadarços brancos e, na cabeça, uma presilha de laço preto.

"Também veio por causa da carta?" A garota loira perguntou, indicando com a cabeça a carta que May segurava e, depois, mostrando uma igual que ela levava com ela.

**Aya de Lucca  
Mansão Cavallone**

Aya tinha que admitir que havia ficado surpresa ao ver como Dino era tão descuidado. Afinal, ninguém sabe que tipo de pessoa poderia interceptar a carta e decidir invadir o lugar, mas (pensando bem) é algo de se esperar do Dino que ela havia conhecido.

Enquanto ela seguia pelo caminho que levava até a mansão Cavallone, havia notado que absolutamente nada havia mudado desde sua ultima visita ao seu amigo de infância (o que foi a 4 anos, quando Dino parou de estudar com ela). Mas preferiu espantar esses pensamentos de sua mente ao notar que estava próxima a ponta da frente, então notou que já havia alguém parado de costas para ela.

A pessoa estava de costas, fazendo com que Aya só pudesse ver os longos cabelos pretos que se ondulavam nas pontas e chegavam até a cintura (ela supôs que fosse uma garota), uma calça preta larga e botas pretas por dentro da calça, mas ela notou que essa pessoa era um pouco mais baixa que ela. Ela provavelmente ouviu Aya se aproximando, pois se virou em um pulo e se entrou em uma posição de luta, e agora Aya pode ver mais detalhes da pessoa a sua frente. Ela tinha olhos puxados igual a ela, mas eram um pouco diferentes (indicando que era asiática, mas não japonesa) e tinham uma cor castanho-esverdeado, também tinha 3 brincos na orelha direita e 2 na esquerda, mas eram tão pequenos que Aya quase não os notou, uma regata cinza colada no corpo fazia par com a calça e deveria ter quase a mesma idade que Aya (o que à surpreendeu, pois Aya já era baixinha para a sua idade).

Aya notou o papel que ainda estava nas mãos da outra, mas agora todo amassado, e voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. "Também veio por causa da carta?" E indicou com a cabeça o papel da outra, logo depois mostrando um que ela mesma segurava.

"Sim." Ela respondeu, saindo da posição de luta, mas ainda estava um pouco desconfortável. "Sou May Giardino." Aya nunca havia ouvido falar dela, mas lembrava-se vagamente de um homem com _Giardino_ no nome em algumas das muitas festas realizadas pela família Cavallone.

"Aya de Lucca." Ela respondeu, não tentando dar nenhuma continuidade para a conversa.

A garota, May, balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse que não iria esquecer, se virou para a porta da frente (apesar de que Aya sentia que ela não tinha abaixado a guarda) e tocou a campainha. Um alto _DING-DONG _ecoou pela casa e assustou as duas pelo barulho exagerado (talvez alguma coisa tivesse mudado na casa, porque ela não se lembrava de uma campainha que conseguia _acordar os mortos_!).

Um homem alto de cabelo curto, bigode, óculos e usando um terno preto atendeu a porta e Aya se lembrava de tê-lo visto antes como braço-direito do Novo Cavallone (o pai de Dino). "Estou grato que tenham vindo. Entrem, por favor, os outros candidatos estão esperando." E ele saiu da frente da porta com um braço estendido para dentro, pedindo as duas para entrarem.

**Alice Valentine  
Sala de estar da mansão Cavallone**

Alice mantinha um pequeno bico nos lábios, claramente entediada de ter de ficar tanto tempo parada, esperando. Ela tinha sido a primeira a chegar e, logo depois apareceram mais dois, um garoto e uma garota. Alice até tentou puxar algum assunto com o garoto, mas quando ela perguntou quem ele achava que tinha mandado a carta, ele respondeu: "Acho que deve ser um traficante que nos atraiu até aqui para poder remover alguns de nossos órgãos e vender no mercado negro por altos preços. Bem, eu estava querendo tirar um rim mesmo." E se levantou e foi para o outro lado da sala. Que. Merda. Foi. Aquela!

Na verdade ela não devia conversar com aquelas pessoas, o trabalho era _observá-los_. Mas ela não podia evitar ficar curiosa sobre aqueles dois e os outros que ainda estavam por vir, afinal, eles seriam os primeiros Guardiões da _história_ da Cavallone. E isso, além de despertar um grande respeito por eles, também lhe dava um pouco de inveja. Ela estava na Famiglia há tanto tempo e até mesmo o ex-Katekyo de Dino disse que ela seria útil, mas parecia que seu _chefinho _nem cogitou a idéia de nomeá-la uma Guardiã.

Alice despertou de seus devaneios quando ouviu a porta que dava para o hall de entrada se abrir e Romario, acompanhado de mais duas garotas asiáticas. "Falta apenas mais dois." O braço-direito falou para ela e Alice concordou com a cabeça.

Ela aproveitou enquanto a atenção de todos na sala estavam nas recém-chegadas e decidiu analisar os dois que estavam dividindo a sala de estar da mansão à quase 30 minutos. O garoto com que havia conversado (ou quase) estava usando uma blusa de manga comprida roxa, casaco preto com um zíper de caveira, calça preta, sapatos pretos simples e um crucifixo que se destacava por cima da blusa. Ele tinha cabelos curtos castanhos e repicados com as pontas pintadas de vermelho forte, uma franja grande, pele clara e parecia ser bastante alto (não dava para ter certeza, porque agora ele está sentado), ela já tinha notado uma bolinha de metal no lábio inferior dele (obviamente um piercing), mas só agora ela notou que havia outros dois na orelha esquerda. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Alice foram os olhos azuis, lindos olhos azuis...

Ela balançou a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos. _Foco, Alice. Foco._

A outra garota estava quieta em um dos _grandes _sofás naquela _grande _sala com um _grande _numero de sofás. Ela nem era baixinha nem nada, mas na sala de estar Alice se sentia uma formiguinha.

_FOCO, ALICE! Reclame com o Dino sobre o excesso de mobília depois!_

Ela tinha cabelos longos castanhos claros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo que quase chegavam até a metade das costas e olhos castanhos escuros. Usava uma camiseta branca com uma aranhazinha no centro, uma calça bordô sem detalhes e um par de tênis pretos simples. Quando ela percebeu que Alice estava a analisando (na verdade só estava imaginando onde ela conseguiu aquela camiseta) sorriu para a mesma, como se dissesse 'não sou sua inimiga, então pode parar de me encarar, por favor?'.

E quem pode negar algo de uma garota com uma camiseta de aranha?

"Hey, Romario." Ela chamou pelo companheiro, virando-se para ele. "Não acho que vá chegar mais ninguém, melhor levarmos esses logo para o chefe. Afinal, ele _avisou_ que muita gente não ia aparecer."

Romario pensou por alguns instantes antes de concordar com a cabeça.

"Você está certa." Ele se virou para os outros 4 convidados que observavam a mini-conversa dos dois com interesse. "Por favor, me sigam."

**Mia Matsumoto/Marianne de Morselle  
Corredor que não parece ter fim**

Eles continuavam andando por um longo corredor, sempre em linha reta, passando algumas portas e de vez em quando descendo um lance de escadas. Estavam todos em uma fila com o homem (que parecia se chamar Romario) guiando, as duas garotas asiáticas que vieram com ele, o garoto gótico, Marianne e a garota que estava encarando ela. Marianne virou discretamente o rosto na direção da outra e percebeu que ela não devia passar dos 17 anos, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros na altura do ombro repicados na ponta, franja jogada para a direita, olhos castanhos e pele branca. Usava uma calça jeans, regata amarela, casaco de moletom branco e um par de all stars brancos.

Marianne diminuiu um pouco o passo até ficar do lado da adolescente e lhe dirigir um sorriso calmo. "Sou Marianne de Morselle. E você?"

A outra pareceu um pouco confusa, mas retornou com um sorriso 32 dentes.

"Alice Valentine."

"Alice-chan, você trabalha aqui, certo?"

"Yes." Respondeu Alice, sem se preocupar nem um pouco de Marianne ser uma completa estranha para ela.

"Então você deve saber por que Dino-san mandou aquelas cartas estranhas, certo?"

Alice olhou para ela, surpresa por alguns segundos. "Você conhece o Dino?"

"Ah, sim. Eu passava na frente da mansão quando ia estudar e um dia nós nos esbarramos."

"Entendo, isso é _bem_ a cara dele. Bom, isso tudo é só mais uma das _idéias geniais _do Dino." Marianne não pode evitar notar o sarcasmo daquela garota. "Mas não precisa se preocupar. Se você realmente conhece o Dino sabe que ele é tonto demais para inventar algo perigoso ou arriscado... Tirando o Enzo, é claro."

"É claro." Marianne ecoou as palavras de Alice, por não saber mais o que falar. Felizmente o homem guiando (Romario) à salvou de ter que suportar o silêncio desconfortável.

"Chegamos."

Todos pararam enfrente a uma grande porta dupla de madeira polida. Romario indicou para que os outros esperassem, entrou, sussurrou alguma coisa e logo abriu a porta até bater na parede. "Entrem. Dino-sama está esperando por vocês."

**Mia Mia Dangerous Dares**

"Konichiwa minna-san! Aqui é Matsumoto Mia, mais conhecida como Marianne de Morselle, no Mia Mia Dangerous Dares!" Mia apareceu para as câmeras com seu cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e um vestido laranja escuro com teias de aranha pretas enfeitando-o.

Aplausos foram ouvidos ao fundo.

"Esse é um especial feito pela Rika Neru-san que estará no final de cada capítulo até ela pensar em alguma outra coisa. Isso pode demorar..."

"EI!" Uma voz vinda de onde, supostamente, estaria a platéia gritou.

"Nesse capítulo o Mia Mia Dangerous Dares será só a apresentação do programa!" Mia sorriu para a câmera, parecendo muito animada. "É bem simples. A cada programa será escolhido um ou mais personagens e os leitores poderão mandar desafios nos Reviews. Serão eleitos alguns desafios de todos os que mandarem e o personagem será forçado a fazê-lo."

De repente Mia parou de sorrir e assumiu uma expressão séria.

"Mas não pense que pode ser qualquer desafio, temos regras. Primeira: Os desafios não poderão conter conteúdo sexual nem insinuações. Segundo: Os desafios têm que ser humanamente possíveis de cumprir. Terceiro: O único que pode cumprir o desafio é o personagem escolhido, não pode pedir para outro. Quarto: Os desafios não podem envolver morte de nenhum personagem da fic ou de Reborn" Mais uma vez ela voltou a sorrir gentilmente para a câmera. "É só isso, o resto está permitido. Isso inclui: Envolver algum outro personagem no desafio (mas o 'convidado' não pode ser desafiado), momentos embaraçosos, contato físico (com certos limites) ou perguntas constrangedoras."

Mia se virou, já se preparando para ir embora, quando arregalou os olhos, tendo acabado de se lembrar de algo e se virou para a câmera.

"Antes que eu me esqueça: Esse especial não afetará em nada a história. Por isso, caso alguém não queira ler o Mia Mia Dangerous Dares não perderá nada da história. E, caso algum telespectador não tenha percebido isso até agora, o Mia Mia Dangerous Dares é uma idéia tirada do Haru Haru Interview Dangerous. Bem, isso é tudo. No nosso próximo programa nós teremos **May Giardino **como nossa convidada, por isso mandem muitos desafios para ela! See you again desu~!"

RN: Aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Eu sei, parei bem na hora tensa, mas esse foi o objetivo! O próximo capítulo será a mesma introdução para os agentes do governo. E eu sei que esse primeiro Mia Mia Dangerous Dares ficou uma porcaria, mas é difícil fazer monólogos!

May: Você não me avisou sobre esses desafios...

RN: Pra falar a verdade eu pensei neles agora como uma forma de aumentar o capítulo...

May: ...

RN: Maay, não está esquecendo nada?

May: Shi. Não se esqueçam de mandar Reviews! Zai jian! O significado de algumas palavras segue abaixo.

_Nihao – Oi (chinês)_

_Shi – Sim (chinês)_

_Zai jian – Adeus (chinês)_


	4. Chapter 2

RN: Ei, quanto tempo! Desculpem pela demora, mas aqui está o SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE **The Guardians **(sons de aplausos) Obrigado. Hoje teremos AYA DE LUCCA!

Aya: Konichiwa.

RN: OK, a Declaração...

Aya: Hai. Katekyo Hitman Reborn não pertence à Rika Neru e sim à Amano Akira, os personagens de ficha também pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores. (fica em silêncio)

RN: Uh... Você esqueceu de dizer que, no seu caso, é a Arisu Utau...

Aya: Não tem ninguém lendo isso mesmo, todos já pularam para a fic.

RN: CRUEL! Bem, não vamos enrolar mais. A fic!

**KHR**

**Isabella Sakata  
Lobby do hotel**

Isabella tinha certeza que, se nada _realmente _divertido não acontecesse, ela seria o primeiro caso de 'Morta de Tédio'. Estava sentada em uma poltrona dura e feia (quem escolhe uma cor como verde-vomito para uma poltrona?) a mais de duas horas e, sempre que tentava se levantar para explorar o hotel, um homem de terno aparecia e lhe dizia para esperar quieta. Ela já tinha tentado de tudo para passar o tempo: Balançar os pés para frente e para trás, cantar músicas, contar quantos segundos ficava olhando para uma lâmpada até os olhos começarem a arder...

Mas tinha alguma coisa estranha naquele lugar. Era o Lobby de um hotel caro e famoso, entretanto lá só estavam alguns funcionários, vários homens de terno (que ela supôs que fossem da segurança, mas não tinha muita certeza) e mais quatro pessoas (tirando ela) sentadas nas poltronas feias com sofás combinando.

Uma das pessoas era uma garota adolescente de olhos azuis, pele clara e cabelos longos e** lilás**! _Quem _tem o cabelo _lilás_? Ela também estava usando uma blusa preta com um coração lilás se despedaçando, um short preto e uma bota também preta. Ela estava completamente parada, sentada em um dos sofás com as mãos pousadas nas pernas e uma expressão serena no rosto, tanto que a única coisa que a diferenciava das bonecas que Isabella tinha era o subir e descer da respiração dela.

Sentado do lado dela estava um homem de cabelos bagunçados curtos e brancos, olhos pretos e pele clara. Ele estava vestindo um terno que aparentava ser caro, mas também parecia arrependido de ter se arrumado tanto, já que todos os outros não estavam exatamente 'arrumados'. Ele parecia impaciente, pois ficava olhando para um relógio na parede a cada cinco segundos e Isabella conseguiu se distrair por alguns minutos contando quantos segundos ele agüentaria até olhar o relógio de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

Outro estava sentado em outra poltrona em frente à Isabella estava outro homem de cabelo repicado em um tom laranja meio desbotado, os olhos castanhos eram tão claros que, por um instante, ela achou que fossem amarelos. Uma coisa que ela não pode deixar de notar foi que ele parecia odiar a própria franja, que sempre caia na frente do olho direito, forçando-o a 'batê-la' de volta para o lugar. Ele estava usando um sobretudo estranho, preto com plumas no capuz e fivelas nas mangas, calça preta e botas também pretas com fivelas e correntes.

O ultimo tinha cabelo branco repicado e bagunçado, olhos cinza inexpressivos e pele branca. Ele estava usando uma blusa de manga comprida cinza clara, calça preta, sapatos também pretos e um cachecol um tom de cinza mais escuro que a blusa cobrindo-lhe a boca. Ele estava afastado de todos os outros, apoiando o ombro na parede e olhando para fora da janela próxima a ele.

Quando Isabella já estava cogitando rasgar o estofado da poltrona com as unhas, uma nova garota apareceu da porta principal do hotel. Ela tinha cabelo comprido ondulado e preto, olhos igualmente pretos e pele um pouco amorenada, mas o que chamou a atenção de Isabella foi uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto em forma de riscos paralelos.

A garota andou até o balcão da recepção e parecia ter perguntado algo para o atendente, que ele respondeu apontando para onde os cinco estavam. Ela agradeceu e andou até os sofás e poltronas, mas antes que pudesse se sentar um homem de terno e óculos escuros apareceu em frente a eles.

"Vocês seis me acompanhem." E deu as costas para eles.

**Kokoro  
Elevador**

Kokoro estava sendo espremida entre os dois homens de cabelo branco. O elevador que obviamente era para cinco pessoas estava carregando sete, sendo que um era um gorila de terno e óculos. Quando eles chegaram à cobertura do hotel, ela teve que segurar o suspiro de alivio quando o elevador se esvaziou aos poucos.

"Esse é o quarto do hotel em que vocês ficaram." O homem avisou.

A porta do quarto (que mais parecia um apartamento de luxo) era a porta do próprio elevador. A sala era enorme, com três sofás vermelho-sangue de dois lugares posicionados em uma forma de U em frente a uma televisão LSD de 60 polegadas, uma mesa de jantar para 10 lugares do outro lado do cômodo. O chão era de madeira escura, com tapetes vermelho-claro espalhados em pontos estratégicos, as paredes estavam cobertas por um papel de parede também vermelho-claro, mas com pequenos desenhos que lembravam uma trepadeira em vermelho-escuro. O teto era bege simples, mas não tinha nenhum ventilador ou lâmpadas (porque as lâmpadas estavam presas à parede). Havia, depois da mesa de 10 lugares, um corredor curto que, no momento, estava escuro demais para ela conseguir ver o que havia nele.

"Sejam bem-vindos." Uma voz desconhecida e computadorizada soou por toda a sala, assustando os seis recém-chegados. Foi quando Kokoro notou que o homem de terno já havia desaparecido e fechado (provavelmente trancado) a porta do elevador por fora.

Na tela da TV de LSD estava uma sombra masculina desconhecida, mas de alguma forma Kokoro sentia que aquele homem era seus superior, por isso se manteve em silêncio. E, pelo visto, ela não foi a única, já que todos os outros cinco também estavam calados e com expressões sérias no rosto.

"Não pretendo mostrar meu rosto nem dizer meu nome, mas posso afirmar que sou o chefe de todos vocês." Na mosca! "Primeiramente quero que estejam cientes que esse deve ser o encontro das pessoas mais poderosas em todo o governo Italiano: Os Agentes Especiais Corrotto. E, a partir de hoje, vocês serão mais que companheiros de quarto, serão parceiros."

Os olhos de Kokoro se arregalaram e, imediatamente, ela se virou para os outros ocupantes do cômodo. É claro que ela já sabia que havia algo de diferente nos outros, mas nunca iria imaginar que fossem usuários do Corrotto. E, mais uma vez, ela não foi à única, pois todos estavam se encarando com a mesma surpresa evidente no rosto.

**Vincenty Juan  
Super-quarto de hotel**

"Giannina Santos Lima, usuária do Corrotto da Solidão." A garota de cabelos pretos cacheados deu um passo à frente. Vincenty estranhou o nome da garota e se perguntou se ela vinha de algum país latino.

"Isabella Sakata, usuária do Corrotto da Irritação." Vincenty observava com surpresa uma garotinha de menos de oito anos deu um passo à frente, igual a Giannina, e se perguntou o que os seus superiores tinham em mente quando colocaram um Corrotto dentro de uma pirralha. Seu cabelo preto cacheado parecia muito com o de Giannina, mas a pele branca e os olhos verde-amarelados acabavam com qualquer teoria de parentesco entre as duas. Seus cachos estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas e usava uma blusa de malha branca com uma estampa das Meninas Super Poderosas e os dizeres "Protejam Townsville" embaixo, short jeans e um par de chinelos cor-de-rosa. Ah, que Deus o ajude a aturar essa "parceira".

"Kokoro, usuária do Corrotto do Ódio." A garota de cabelo lilás deu um passo à frente enquanto Vincenty levantava uma sobrancelha. Qual era o problema dessas pessoas com sobrenomes? A primeira com um sobrenome latino, a segunda com um japonês, e agora uma sem sobrenome? Qual é!

"Vincenty Juan, usuário do Corrotto da Rejeição." Vincenty deu um passo à frente e sentiu todos os olhos da sala em si, o que o fez um sorriso torto aparecer nos seus lábios. Não que ele gostasse de ser o centro das atenções, mas suas primeiras impressões nos outros costumam ser carismáticas e _peculiares_, principalmente entre o publico feminino, se é que me entendem...

"Jack Homes, usuário do Corrotto da Fúria." O garoto de sobretudo deu um passo a frente e Vincenty não pode evitar de se lembrar de XANXUS com aquelas plumas...

"Gray Beilschmisdt, usuário do Corrotto do Medo." Ótimo, mais um sobrenome estranho... Mas esse garoto tinha alguma coisa errada. Eles estavam no meio do verão e o próprio Vincenty já tinha se livrado do blazer do terno, mas o garoto insistia em usar o cachecol.

"Devem estar se perguntando por que o governo italiano iria reunir seus agentes mais poderosos em uma única missão." Vincenty teve que se segurar para não soltar algum comentário sarcástico, afinal, aquele lá era o seu chefe. "É simples." _Se fosse, não teria nos chamado..._ "A máfia tem se fortalecido muito nesses últimos meses e tememos que a situação ficasse fora de controle."

"Espere," Vincenty interrompeu o seu chefe com um olhar confuso. "eu achava que o governo não podia intervir nos negócios da máfia."

"Você está certo. Mas nós não somos _oficialmente_ do governo, pois não pertencemos ao serviço público de segurança. Somos um caso especial, fomos fundados, não para acabar com a máfia, mas para impedir que ela saia de controle."

"Mas a máfia já não tem alguém que faz isso para eles?" Perguntou Giannina. "Vemice, eu acho..."

"Não, criança, a Vendice é responsável em castigar aqueles que cometem algum 'crime' contra a máfia. Nós impedimos que eles se fortaleçam."

"Em outras palavras," Interrompeu o garoto-das-plumas, "nós vamos chutar alguns traseiros mafiosos."

"Eu teria evitado usar esse tipo de linguajar, mas... É exatamente como Sr. Holmes disse: Vocês irão enfrentar uma Famiglia de mafiosos que está se tornando forte de mais."

"Vongola?" Kokoro arriscou.

"Não." Respondeu o chefe.

"Ca-" Giannina começou a dizer, mas parou, como se as silabas estivessem presas em sua garganta, "... Cavallone...?"

"Exato." Vincenty não pode evitar um sorriso de nascer no seu rosto. Afinal, ele odiava aquela família e qualquer outra coisa relacionada à _garota maldita_.

**Jack Holmes  
AINDA no quarto de hotel (aparentemente onde eles morariam)**

"Mas, eu pensava que a Famiglia mais poderosa fosse a Vongola, então por que vamos focar na Cavallone?" Perguntou Jack com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

"A questão não é _somente_ poder, Sr. Holmes, mas _também_ influencia."

Um longo silêncio surgiu no local, até que...

"Eu sou a única que não entendeu?" Perguntou Isabella olhando para os mais velhos.

"Err... Eu estou na mesma..." Disse Giannina coçando a cabeça.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dos outros quatro.

"O que eu quis dizer, Srtas. Sakata e Santos Lima, é que uma Famiglia com forte influencia na população não pode ter um poder ofensivo e defensivo forte, isso iria desequilibrar a relação instável entre governo e máfia."

"Aah, 'tendi." Disse Isabella com um sorriso envergonhado.

"Tem certeza? Nós podemos usar desenhos coloridos para facilitar." Disse Vincenty com sarcasmo.

"Urusai!" A pequena gritou em japonês, deixando os outros ocupantes do quarto confusos.

"... What?" Jack foi o primeiro a perguntar.

"Eu sou metade japonesa." Ela disse. Mas Jack não ignorou o fato de que ela havia ocultado a tradução da palavra.

Uma tosse seca e, obviamente, forçada chamou a atenção deles para tela da TV.

"Como eu estava dizendo, antes de ser interrompido." Jack pode sentir um olhar mortal sendo direcionado para eles. "A Famiglia Cavallone está recrutando Guardiões e, para isso, buscaram candidatos através do mundo inteiro."

"Em outras palavras: Eles são fortes." Disse Jack, antes que Isabella ou Giannina pudessem pedir uma explicação.

E ele podia jurar que ouviu um 'Aah' vindo das duas.

"Sua missão será simples: Exterminem com os Guardiões da Cavallone e seu líder. Sirvam de exemplo para qualquer outra Famiglia que almeje o poder acima dos demais."

Todos da sala assentiram com a cabeça, mas Giannina, Isabella e Gray foram mais hesitantes; provavelmente por causa da parte do 'extermínio'.

"Pois bem. Esperem dois meses antes de realizarem o ataque. Quero que utilizem desse tempo de espera para se organizarem e treinarem o seu trabalho em equipe. Vocês não serão monitorados e nem comandados durante essa missão, mas quero que cada um de vocês envie um relatório após qualquer ataque ao inimigo; é só descerem até o lobby e entregarem o relatório fechado em um envelope para o balcão da recepção. Porém, em casos em que o agente esteja incapacitado de escrever um relatório, os outros devem informar esse fato nos próprios relatórios. Isso é tudo." E a TV apagou.

A sala mergulhou em um silêncio profundo enquanto os seis agentes continuavam encarando a TV, esperando caso ela ligasse novamente para quais quer informações que o "chefe" tivesse esquecido. Mas, depois de alguns segundos, um a um foram desviando a mirada da televisão para alguma outra coisa na sala.

Todos pareciam ainda um pouco tensos pela informação, mas aos poucos já estavam relaxando.

"Então," começou Isabella, com a voz um pouco tremula. "o que ele quis dizer com 'incapacitado de escrever um relatório'?"

"Ele quis dizer que, se você tiver mudado seu endereço para o cemitério da cidade, não precisa se preocupar mais com relatórios." Disse Vincenty com sarcasmo.

**Mia Mia Dangerous Dares**

"Konichiwa minna-san!" Mia aparece na frente das câmeras com o mesmo vestido laranja com teias de aranha. "Aqui é Matsumoto Mia no Mia Mia Dangerous Dares!"

Aplausos ao fundo.

"Hoje nossa convidada é... **May Giardino**!"

Aplausos acompanham a entrada de May enquanto ela subia no palco, vestindo um vestido tradicional chinês da cor preta, mas usando coturnos. O cabelo estava solto, deixando as pontas onduladas livres. Ela sorria envergonhada para a platéia.

"..." Foi a reação de Mia.

"O quê?"

"Esses coturnos não combinam muito com o vestido... Mas está kawaii de qualquer jeito."

"Xie xie... eu acho..."

"Nademonai. Agora ao primeiro desafio!" Mia folheou alguns cartões que estava segurando até parar em um especifico. "Esse desafio foi proposto pela Abely C. Chibah: May vai tentar fazer truques de mágica. Para ajudá-la vamos disponibilizar um livro Como-Fazer-Mágica-Para-Pessoas-Impacientes que conseguimos com a autora, Rika Neru-san..."

"Ei! Eu não emprestei livro nenhum!"

"Ahem, continuando... Também vamos disponibilizar três assistentes: Tsuna, Dino e Giannina."

Os três sobrem no palco com os rostos completamente vermelhos e vestindo roupas coladas cheias de lantejoulas e plumas dignas de Las Vegas.

"Está pronta May?" Mia se vira para May e vê a mesma encolhida no canto do palco lendo o livro de mágica.

"Shi." Ela se levanta e vai até os assistentes.

Tsuna segura uma cartola de mágico para May enquanto Giannina faz gestos exagerados para chamar a atenção do público para a cartola.

"Agora, meu assistente Dino ira tirar um cãozinho de dentro da cartola!" May anunciou para o público.

"Espera, por que eu?"

"Caso o que tenha ai dentro seja um Pitbull com raiva, eu é que não quero ser mordida." May respondeu com uma expressão de _não-é-obvio?_

"Então você pede para o seu _chefe_ levar a mordida..."

"Eu não _pedi_, eu _mandei_. Agora faça isso, assistente."

"Tá!"

Dino colocou cautelosamente a mão dentro da cartola e foi subindo o braço lentamente. Até que é revelado que o cãozinho era um poodle branco com grandes e brilhantes olhos.

"KYAA! Que fofo! Me dá! Me dá!" May se lançou para pegar o poodle, mas Mia rapidamente pegou o animal de Dino antes que ele pudesse ser uma vitima de May. Já o Dino não teve tanta sorte...

"Uh? Ei! Você não é um poodle!" May gritou ao notar que estava abraçando o líder dos Cavallone.

"Não diga..."

May jogou Dino para fora do palco, que atingiu o chão com um alto 'Oof!'.

"Na-na-ni-na-não, May." Disse Mia balançando o dedo indicador enquanto a outra mão segurava o poodle. "Porque agora é a hora do seu segundo desafio. Esse foi proposto pela Hanna Yin-Yang: May terá que ficar o programa inteiro sem tocar, abraçar ou acariciar nenhum animal."

"Eu posso fazer isso!" Ela disse, sorrindo confiante.

"Entrem os outros Guardiões!" Mia gritou.

Os Guardiões que ainda não estavam no palco subiram um por um segurando diferentes filhotinhos. Aya estava com um filhote de gato; Alice com um filhote de panda; Bryan com um filhote de guaxinim; Victor com um filhote de raposa (não pude evitar!); Mia ainda estava com o filhote de poodle.

May começou a ter um tic nervoso no olho esquerdo.

"Infelizmente, como não recebemos mais desafios, o Mia Mia Dangerous Dares acaba aqui."

"Yay!" May gritou de felicidade.

"No nosso próximo programa nós teremos Aya de Lucca como nossa convidada, por isso mandem muitos desafios para ela! See you again desu~!"

Um pouco antes das câmeras desligarem, May avançou nos outros Guardiões, como um leão faminto, com os olhos focados nos filhotes.

RN: E esse foi o segundo capítulo! No próximo teremos uma continuação dos Guardiões. Já deu pra sacar que as coisas estão ficando tensas!

Aya: (aparece cheia de curativos)

RN: Oh My God! O que aconteceu com você?

Aya: May...

RN: Ah... Faz sentido...

Aya: Isso é porque você não viu a Alice, a coitada ficou com o filhote de panda...

RN: Ouch... Mas agora, vamos responder os Reviews!

Aya: Nani? Não teve isso quando a May que estava te ajudando!

RN: É que eu esqueci... Anyway! Você vai me ajudar a respondê-los!

**lalalahappylalala-shinigami**

RN: Que bom que você gostou! Mas você deve ter passado umas boas noites em claro...

Aya: Isso é por que, ao invés de escrever, você ia ler fics...

RN: Shiu!

Aya: E... Ela te chamou de Riku?

RN: (vestindo um cosplay de Riku de Kingdom Hearts) Algum problema?

Aya: Não... (gota)

**Abely C. Chibah**

RN: Tá ai a Gia-chan! E... uh... eu passo esses biscoitos Mukuro.

Aya: É verdade, vai que é o novo plano dele para possuir o corpo das pessoas...

RN: (comendo o máximo de biscoitos Mukuro)

Aya: NANI?

RN: Admita, você também não gostaria de ter o Mukuro dominando o seu corpo?

Aya: ... Isso é perturbador, você sabe... E tem crianças lendo isso.

RN: Como se as criancinhas não soubessem do que eu estou falando!

Aya: (discretamente pega um biscoito Mukuro)

**Arisu Utau**

Aya: (corada)

RN: Aww, Aya-chan é fofinha~

Aya: Urusai...

RN: Bem, aqui está o novo capitulo, espero que não tenha demorado tanto...

Aya: Claro que não, quatro meses não é nada (sarcasmo)

**Vramos**

RN: Você poderia ter mandado pelas mensagens, não precisava ser por Review. Mas pelo menos você mandou!

Aya: Você nem percebeu que ele não tinha mandado, né?

RN: Shhhh!

**Hanna Yin-Yang**

RN: MUITO obrigada! Você não sabe como esses elogios são importantes para mim!

Aya: Sabe sim, ela também é autora.

RN: Aya, você está muito impaciente hoje...

Aya: Experimenta ser atacada no final de um programa de TV por causa de um filhote de gato...

RN: ...

**Fim dos Reviews**

RN: Bem, é isso! Até o próximo capítulo!

Aya: Ou melhor, até daqui a quatro meses.

RN: Se os leitores mandassem Reviews, eu updataria mais cedo!

Aya: ... Updataria?

RN: Aya, ainda falta a sua fala para terminar!

Aya: Hai hai. Não se esqueçam de mandar Reviews, porque eu não quero esperar mais 4 meses. Sayonara. O significado de algumas palavras segue abaixo.

_Konichiwa __– Boa tarde (japonês)_

_Urusai – Cala a boca (japonês)_

_Minna – Pessoas (japonês)_

_Kawaii – Fofo (japonês)_

_Xie xie – Obrigado (chinês)_

_Nademonai – De nada (japonês)_

_Shi – Sim (chinês)_

_Nani – O quê? (japonês)_

_Hai – Sim (japonês)_

_Sayonara – Até logo (japonês)_

_Updataria – postar novos capítulos (rikanês)_


	5. Chapter 3

RN: Olha, eu estou ficando rápida! :D Ok, sem mais delongas... Aqui está o TERCEIRO CAPÍTULO DE **The Guardians** (aplausos) Obrigado. E hoje teremos... ALICE VALENTINE!

Alice: Senhoras e senhores, temos um recorde! Ela não esperou um mês para começar a escrever!

RN: Engraçadinha... Mas, Alie...

Alice: Não me chame de Alie!

RN: Então ALIE, não está esquecendo nada?

Alice: Sim, cadê o meu cachê?

RN: O que? Não! Eu estava falando da Declaração!

Alice: Ok, ok. Katekyo Hitman Reborn não pertence à Rika Neru e sim à Amano Akira, os personagens de ficha também pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores. No meu caso, a Hitachiin Thata! (dando tchauzinho)

RN: Agora, a fic!

**Victor Raposo  
Corredores da Mansão Cavallone**

Victor andava apressado atrás de um dos membros da Cavallone, quase correndo para acompanhar o passo.

"Os outros candidatos a Guardiões já estão no escritório do Dino-sama."

"Você quer dizer que eu estou atrasado..." Ele disse com um sorriso envergonhado.

"Se importaria em me dizer o motivo do seu atraso?" Victor não podia ver se aquele homem estava ou não encarando ele, por causa daqueles óculos escuros, mas sentia o olhar dele sobre si.

"Estava... fazendo um favor a uma amiga." Ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

Romário encarou Victor por mais alguns segundos, ainda um pouco surpreso, mas deixou isso passar no momento em que chegaram à porta do escritório do líder Cavallone.

Era possível ouvir vagamente a voz de Dino vindo de dentro, mas um silêncio se fez dentro do cômodo quando Romário bateu na porta. Um "Entre" foi ouvido e o braço-direito do líder abriu a porta, mas apenas o suficiente para poder olhar dentro do cômodo, deixando Victor esperando com os braços cruzados.

"Dino-sama, chegou mais um candidato."

"Então o deixe entrar, Romario!" Respondeu Dino em um tom alegre.

O homem de terno, aparentemente chamado Romario, abriu a porta completamente e saiu da frente, permitindo que Victor entrasse no cômodo, para logo em seguida fechar a porta nas costas dele.

Victor observou o escritório e percebeu que era mais simples do que esperava para o líder de uma das Famiglias mais influentes da Itália. Do lado oposto à porta onde ele estava tinha uma janela no centro e, logo em frente à janela, uma mesa de madeira com vários papeis, canetas e arquivos espalhados e sendo amassados por um dos cotovelos de um loiro, que estava com a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão, sentado na cadeira por trás da mesa parecendo bem confortável.

Em frente à mesa tinham três cadeiras bem posicionadas onde três garotas permaneciam sentadas. A parede à esquerda era inteiramente uma estante lotada de livros, onde outra garota estava com as costas apoiadas e os braços cruzados, a parede à direita tinham quadros de paisagens e um garoto também com as costas apoiadas na parede. Se posicionando para que, caso alguém abrisse a porta, ele não seria atingido, Victor seguiu o exemplo dos outros dois e apoiou as costas na parede ao lado da porta.

"Seja bem vindo." Disse o loiro de trás da mesa, obviamente o líder da Famiglia. "Eu estava prestes a começar as apresentações. Então, quando vocês quise-"

"Isso não será necessário, Dino" Uma voz infantil, vindo da janela, interrompeu o italiano.

**Dino Cavallone  
Escritório**

O rosto de Dino ficou branco. Oh, não importa quantos anos passassem, ele nunca esqueceria essa voz. A mesma voz que o instruiu quando ele era mais novo, obrigando-o a realizar treinamentos impossíveis e, em sua grande maioria, traumáticos.

Ele se virou lentamente, rezando para todos os deuses que conhecia para que ele estivesse errado, para que - seja lá quem estiver atrás dele – seja um assassino enviado para matá-lo e não...

"Ciaossu!"

O seu antigo professor.

"Re-Reborn!" Exclamou Dino ao ver o seu professor, usando uma fantasia de ninja, sentado na sua janela (que ele jurava que estava fechada).

"Sua segurança está péssima, Dino. Não sei como você ainda está vivo."

Como uma criança que acabará de ser pega tentando roubar um biscoito do pote, Dino se encolheu na sua cadeira.

"Eu dispensei a segurança por hoje, já que os candidatos que você escolheu estariam vindo, não achei que fosse ocorrer nenhuma invasão. Afinal, quem seria suicida de invadir uma mansão que, supostamente, estaria cheia de candidatos poderosos para Guardiões?"

"Eu." Reborn respondeu com simplicidade.

Dino conteve a sua vontade de bater com a cabeça na mesa.

_Controle-se, não seria um ato adulto e muito menos de um líder mafioso._

"De qualquer jeito, com segurança ou não, eu entraria mesmo."

_Talvez a mesa não seja o suficiente. Quem sabe a parede..._

"Mas você disse que iria iniciar as apresentações, certo? Então me permita apresentar os seus Guardiões."

O líder Cavallone encarou o Arcobaleno com olhos arregalados.

"E-Espera! Nós ainda temos que analisá-los para saber se eles estão no nível exigido para se tornarem Guardiões e, mais importante, descobrir a Shinuki no Honoo para que não hajam repetidas!"

"Feito." Disse Reborn, mais uma vez, com simplicidade.

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Mas..."

"Vamos começar!" O Arcobaleno estalou os dedos e, no mesmo instante, um dos membros da Famiglia Cavallone entrou no escritório carregando uma pequena caixa preta com o símbolo da Famiglia em dourado na tampa, colocou a caixa na mesa do seu líder e saiu do escritório, fechando a porta.

Reborn pulou da janela e aterrissou perfeitamente ao lado da caixa. Ele se abaixou e abriu a caixa com um rápido movimento de mão, revelando sete anéis, sendo seis posicionados ao redor de um, e foi exatamente o do meio que Reborn pegou.

"Primeiramente," O dono da chupeta do sol se virou para Dino "A chama que influencia, compreende e aceita as demais. Dino Cavallone, o possuidor da chama do Céu e líder da Famiglia."

Dino pegou lentamente o anel das pequenas mãos do Arcobaleno e o colocou no dedo médio da mão direita.

Mesmo sendo o líder da Cavallone, Dino nunca havia visto esses anéis (ele nem sabia que existiam!). O anel era de um cinza escuro no centro e em formato circular e um desenho amarelo no centro que vagamente lembrava um sol (mesmo sendo o anel do Céu) e uma faixa com _Cavallone_ escrito, o aro que envolvia o dedo era cinza claro e dividido pelo meio em dois aros, sendo conectado somente pelo centro circular. **[RN: Eu sei que a descrição ficou pobrinha, mas se quiserem eu coloquei no meu perfil um link para uma imagem (que não me pertence) melhor.]**

"O Guardião que representa o coração do ataque, a furiosa tempestade que nunca descansa." Reborn pegou na caixa mais um anel e se virou para os candidatos, para depois estender a mão com um anel idêntico ao de Dino, mas com a imagem de um pequeno tornado no meio da figura amarela. "May Giardino."

**May Giardino  
Escritório**

May, que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras, olhou para o bebê, claramente surpresa. Ela sempre teve curiosidade em qual seria a sua Shinuki no Honoo, mas não imaginava que seria a da Tempestade. Afinal, os Guardiões da Tempestade (pelo que ela ouviu) são normalmente agressivos e temperamentais, mas ela não era nada disso. Bem, só quando é alguém que irrita ela... Mesmo que só uma vez... Ok, talvez essa seja mesmo a sua Shinuki no Honoo.

Ela se levantou lentamente e caminhou até a mesa, uma forma de dizer a todos que ela estava calma, quando por dentro ela mal podia conter a vontade de gritar. O bebê segurava o anel em sua palma aberta, o qual May pegou e colocou no dedo médio da mão direita, para logo voltar a se sentar.

O bebê pegou mais um anel da caixa e se virou novamente para os candidatos (e Guardiã).

"O Guardião que acalma os conflitos e lava tudo para longe, a chuva sagrada."

**Aya De Lucca  
Escritório**

"Aya De Lucca."

Aya se levantou e foi até o bebê receber o seu anel. Sua expressão não mudará nada, estava encarando aquela situação com total indiferença. Com a calma, ela pegou o anel com a imagem de uma gota no centro, colocou no dedo médio da mão direita e voltou a se sentar.

É claro que ela seria a Guardiã da Chuva. Ela já tinha considerado que sua Shinuki no Honoo fosse a Chuva, mas ainda tinha duvida se entre os candidatos haveria alguém mais apto para receber o anel do que ela, porém ao ver os outros Guardiões ela teve certeza de que seria escolhida.

Não que ela menosprezasse os outros, mas eles se encaixavam perfeitamente no perfil das outras chamas que não tinha como algum deles ser da chuva, apesar de que o recém-chegado tinha muitas características que se encaixariam no perfil do Guardião da Chuva, a intuição de Aya parecia lhe assegurar de que a Shinuki no Honoo dele não era da Chuva. Pelo jeito ela estava certa.

Com mais um anel em mão, o bebê voltou à atenção para o grupo de candidatos mais as duas Guardiãs.

"O Guardião que destrói qualquer infortúnio que ataque a Famiglia com seu próprio corpo, se tornando o sol brilhante que ilumina o local."

**Alice Valentine  
Escritório**

Alice se mantinha atenta para qualquer movimento dos candidatos, deixando que seus olhos fossem de um para o outro em uma velocidade que deixaria qualquer um com dor de cabeça, mas ela não podia evitar, essa apresentação estava demorando muito! Por que ela tinha que ficar e vigiar os candidatos e não o Romário? ELE era o braço-direito, ela era só mais um membro da Famiglia!

Os olhos dela pararam no garoto com que ela tinha conversado (de certo modo) e notou que ele estava olhando de volta para ela. Alice não sabe quanto tempo passou enquanto ela observava o garoto, tentando memorizar cada pequeno detalhe das suas feições... Para o trabalho! É! Se ela tivesse que fazer um retrato falado, seria bom que tivessem muitos detalhes. Só pelo trabalho. Não seria porque os olhos azuis dele e a pele clara a lembrassem de um anjo, enquanto o cabelo castanho com as pontas pintadas de vermelho, os piercings e as roupas góticas lembrassem algo que muitos padres chamariam de demônio, e também não tem nada a ver com ela imaginando como seria beijar alguém com um piercing no lábio...

_ALICE! Pare enquanto você ainda pode!_

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando escapar de qualquer hipnose que ele tenha feito e voltou a sua tarefa de observá-los, passando de um em um, mas dando menos de um segundo atenção ao garoto anjo-demônio, para não ser hipnotizada pelos olhos mais azuis e mais profundos e mais sex-

_MY GOD! Quando foi que eu comecei a pensar nessas coisas? Bad Alice,bad!_

"Alice Valentine." Ela ouviu a voz do ex-Katekyo de Dino e se virou para ele.

"Huh?" Foi sua resposta inteligente.

Reborn sorria um sorriso torto, como se gostasse da confusão aparente no rosto de Alice e, atrás dele, Dino encarava a garota com os olhos arregalados.

"Você é a Guardiã do Sol, venha pegar o anel." Foi a resposta do Arcobaleno enquanto usava a mão que não segurava o anel para inclinar a aba do chapéu em uma tentativa de esconder o sorriso.

"W-Wait! Eu não sou um dos candidatos, quero dizer, eu não recebi a carta e-"

"É claro que não recebeu." Respondeu Reborn "Por que eu iria mandar uma carta pedindo que você viesse para o lugar que você vem todos os dias?"

"Uh..." Foi a segunda resposta inteligente.

"Só pegue o anel, Alice."

E foi isso que ela fez, desencostando-se da estante de livros, ela andou até o Arcobaleno em uma espécie de transe, ainda tentando processar o que estava acontecendo. Ela era uma Guardiã? Do Sol, ainda por cima? Quando isso aconteceu? Isso quer dizer que ela é forte o suficiente? Reborn, o mesmo que convenceu Dino a colocá-la dentro da Cavallone anos atrás, havia a nomeado Guardiã do Sol. Primeira Guardiã do Sol!

Foi quando ela sentiu que havia algo contra as suas costas e percebeu que já estava de volta no seu lugar apoiada na estante, encarando o anel (no seu dedo médio da mão direita) que, no centro, tinha uma pequena figura de um Sol.

"O Guardião que atrai todo o perigo para si e para longe do resto da Famiglia, aquele que serve como um para-raios."

**Marianne de Morselle  
Escritório**

"Marianne de Morselle."

A garota em questão olhou surpresa para o Arcobaleno, para logo em seguida abrir um sorriso. Ela tinha conseguido! Era uma Guardiã!

Ela se levantou e andou até Reborn, que – diferente de como havia feito com as outras - não estava com o anel estendido para ela. Ele mantinha o anel fechado dentro da sua mãozinha. O Arcobaleno fez um sinal com a mão que não estava com o anel para ela se aproximar. Um pouco confusa, Marianne se abaixou até estar na altura do bebê em cima da mesa.

"Seu segredo estará seguro conosco, Mia Matsumoto." Reborn sussurrou.

Os olhos de Marianne se arregalaram e ela sentiu como se seu corpo congelasse. Não que ela tivesse se dado muito trabalho escondendo sobre a sua origem (a prova disso é que ela ainda usava o nome da Famiglia da sua falecida mãe), mas ela não queria que o nome do seu – também falecido – pai relacionado à máfia por culpa dela.

Ela sentiu alguma coisa à cutucar na bocheche, tirando-a dos seus devaneios e viu que Reborn estava cutucando-a com o anel que era igual aos que ela tinha assistido ele distribuir para as outras guardiãs, a única diferença sendo um raio no centro.

Com as mãos ainda um pouco tremulas - não sabia mais se era por felicidade ou pelo choque – ela pegou o anel da mão do Arcobaleno e se levantou devagar, colocando o anel no dedo médio da mão direita. E voltou a se sentar na mesma cadeira de antes, não sabendo mais o que pensar ou sentir naquele momento.

"O Guardião que a ninguém se vincula." Ela podia ouvir a voz de Reborn, mas distante, como se eles não estivessem no mesmo cômodo. "A nuvem à deriva que protege a Famiglia a uma distância indiferente."

**Bryan Kiev  
Escritório**

"Bryan Kiev." Reborn disse olhando diretamente para o garoto.

Bryan desviou seu olhar fixo da garota que estava encostada na estante e voltou-se ao Arcobaleno. Ele sabia que não deveria ficar encarando alguém por tanto tempo (principalmente alguém do sexo oposto), mas as reações dela eram tão imprevisíveis e, algumas vezes, tão cômicas, que ele não pode evitar.

Apesar de não estar prestando atenção desde que entrou naquele escritório, ele sabia exatamente porque o bebê havia o chamado. Era para receber o anel (qual, ele não fazia ideia, mas tinha suas suspeitas).

Caminhou até a mesa com as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco e, ao chegar perto o suficiente de Reborn, tirou uma das mãos do bolso e pegou o anel que tinha uma pequena nuvem no centro, para logo em seguida voltar para a parede com os quadros em que estava apoiado antes.

Bryan retirou a outra mão do bolso ao sentir a parede sólida entrar em contado com as suas costas e colocou o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo.

"Parece que eu me casei com a Famiglia." Ele comentou em voz baixa, para que ninguém ouvisse seu comentário.

E então ouviu uma risada baixa e sufocada.

Ao olhar na direção proveniente do som, viu a Guardiã do Sol – Alice Valentine, ele se lembrava – com uma mão sobre a boca, tentando abafar o riso. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, perguntando para ela 'qual é a graça?' e ela o respondeu com um sorriso e depois sinalizando para a mão dela com os olhos, ele obedeceu e olhou para as mãos dela para ver que Alice havia tirado o anel do seu dedo médio direito e colocará no anelar esquerdo, assim como o dele.

"Parece que estamos em uma relação tripla." Ela disse baixo para que os outros não ouvissem e, para falar a verdade, Bryan não ouviu, mas conseguiu ler os lábios dela.

Alice havia dito isso apenas como brincadeira, e ele sabia disso, mas não podia evitar de fazer um comentário. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos seus lábios e quando abriu a boca para falar, uma voz se sobrepôs à dele.

"Criar alguma coisa do nada, e o nada de alguma coisa. A névoa responsável por esconder a Famiglia com sua forma intangível. "

Bryan assistiu enquanto Alice rapidamente voltava sua atenção ao Arcobaleno, parecendo se esquecer do que acabará de se passar entre eles para dar atenção ao seu trabalho.

_Literalmente casada com o trabalho._

"Victor Raposo"

**Victor Raposo  
Escritório**

Victor sorriu para Reborn. Era obvio para ele que seria o Guardião da Névoa e, depois que Bryan foi escolhido, também ficou obvio para todos os outros.

Ele caminhou até o Arcobaleno com um sorriso no rosto e pegou o anel que, igual aos outros, tinha o símbolo de um dos 6 anéis do céu, sendo o seu a névoa. E, quando voltou ao seu lugar com o anel seguramente colocado no dedo médio direito, ouviu Reborn dizer:

"Agora que todos os Guardiões foram escolhidos, Dino irá mostrar-lhes a mansão onde viveram daqui em diante. Se precisarem de alguma ajuda ou se o meu ex-aluno se mostrar incapaz de comandar a Famiglia, podem me ligar. Ciao!" E se foi pela mesma janela pela qual havia entrado.

Dino rapidamente fechou a janela, sem hesitar, e depois voltou-se para os seus novos Guardiões.

"Er... Como Reborn disse, eu vou mostrar a vocês a casa. Sigam-me."

Dino se levantou da sua cadeira atrás da mesa e, simultaneamente, as três garotas sentadas se levantaram e os dois apoiados em paredes opostas se afastaram das mesmas. Logo eles já estavam andando pelos vários corredores da mansão, com Dino apontando alguns quartos e explicando uma regra ou outra (o que Victor não entendia era porque ele não podia deixar que a tartaruga de estimação de Dino se molhasse...). Até que, em algum momento da caminhada, Dino parou logo em frente a Victor e se virou para ele com uma expressão confusa.

"Antes que eu me esqueça, de novo..." A ultima parte foi murmurada, mas Victor conseguiu compreender por causa da proximidade. "Por que você se atrasou tanto, Victor?"

"Ah, isso!" Ele sorriu. "Eu estava ajudando uma garota que conheci, ela estava perdida, sabe?"

Dino concordou com a cabeça, não precisando de mais detalhes, e continuou com o 'tour'.

**Giannina Santos Lima  
Sala de Estar**

Os seis agentes estavam sentados nos sofás em formato de U, assistindo à TV. Na verdade, Jack estava assistindo TV; Gray, Kokoro e Giannina estavam assistindo a briga de Vincenty e Isabella pelo controle. Aparentemente Isabella queria ver desenho enquanto Vincenty queria ver o noticiário, mas nenhum deles percebeu (ou não se importavam) que Jack tivesse mudado manualmente de canal e agora estivesse assistindo ao Discovery Channel.

"Uh... Giannina..." Gia ouviu alguém tentando chamar-lhe a atenção e se virou para a garota mais velha, Kokoro.

"Pode me chamar de Gia." Ela disse, sorrindo. Mas, depois de pensar no que disse, acrecentou rapidamente. "S-Se você quiser, é claro!"

Kokoro sorriu para ela.

"Tudo bem, Gia. Eu só estava curiosa... Por que você se atrasou tanto?"

Gia piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse processando o que a outra havia dito. Seus olhos se iluminaram quando entendeu o objetivo da pergunta e seu sorriso pareceu aumentar.

"É que eu me perdi, mas um cara legal me ajudou a encontrar o caminho para o hotel!"

Kokoro continuou olhando para ela, claramente não acreditando o 'cara legal'.

"Você não deveria falar com estranhos na rua, é perigoso."

Gia olhou surpresa para a garota mais velha. Apesar das suas idades serem aparentemente próximas, ela fez com que Gia se lembrasse das vezes em que a sua mãe havia lhe dito essas mesmas palavras, antes de viajar do Brasil para a Itália e morar com seu pai.

"Ok." Ela respondeu, ainda surpresa.

Kokoro sorriu para ela, e Gia notou o quão maternal era aquele sorriso, antes de voltar-se para a cena a sua frente. A menor também olhou para a esquecida briga e notou que ambos estavam de braços cruzados e expressões zangadas enquanto no chão, próximo a eles, estavam os 'restos mortais' do que – um dia – foi o controle remoto.

**Mia Mia Dangerous Dares**

"Konichiwa minna-san!" Mia aparece na frente das câmeras com o mesmo vestido laranja com teias de aranha. "Aqui é Matsumoto Mia no Mia Mia Dangerous Dares!"

Aplausos ao fundo.

"Hoje nossa convidada é-!"

"Todos já sabem que sou eu, então pra que todo esse showzinho?" Perguntou Aya, que estava sentada em uma cadeira ao fundo do cenário usando o mesmo vestido preto de mangas brancas que usou quando foi à mansão Cavallone.

"Ei! Você deveria fazer uma entrada triunfal usando uma roupa especial e bonitinha! Essa a gente já viu!"

Aya olhou para o vestido, depois para Mia, de volta para o vestido e novamente para Mia.

"É confortável."

"TÁ BOM! Mas isso não significa que você está livre dos desafios! Vamos ao primeiro!" Lendo as folinhas de papel que o assistente de palco trouxe.

"Manda."

"Ok, seu primeiro desafio é contar 3 piadas até fazer a platéia morrer de rir. NÃO LITERALMENTE!" Mia acrescentou rapidamente ao ver Aya pegando seu bastão de aço. "Ali está o nosso medidor de riso!" E apontou para um ponto atrás das câmeras.

"... Não é o Ryohei agachado no chão vestido um macacão verde?"

"Estamos com uns probleminhas financeiros, mas use sua imaginação! Então, você tem que fazer o medidor passar pela marca máxima do riso."

"Você quer dizer a corda que o Yamamoto e o Gokudera estão segurando encima dele?"

"Como eu já disse, sem money. Agora, COMEÇE!"

"Certo." Ela se virou para a platéia. "Tinha um americano, um brasileiro e um papagaio... ou era português? Hm... Vamos dizer que é um italiano. Então, o americano virou para o brasileiro e disse - eu não sei como, porque todo mundo sabe que americanos não falam português - ah, continuando, ai o papagaio, quero dizer, o portu-, quero dizer, o italiano..." E parou de falar der repente.

"Parou por quê? Esqueceu o resto da piada?" Perguntou May, confusa.

"Não, eu já consegui cumprir o desafio."

"O QUÊ? Mas ninguém riu da sua piada!"

"É, mas o medidor de riso passou da marca máxima." Ela disse enquanto apontava para Ryohei que estava de pé se espreguiçando.

"EI! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO DE PÉ!" Gritou a apresentadora, esquecendo que tinha um microfone em mãos.

"EU FIQUEI COM CAIBRÃ AO EXTREMO!" Gritou Ryohei de volta, que - surpreendentemente - pode ser ouvido mesmo que o mesmo não estivesse com um microfone.

"BAH! Esquece! Próximo desafio! Você terá que cozinhar cinco pratos, escolhidos por ninguém menos que três dos bebês mais poderosos da máfia!" A câmera, que antes filmava Mia se virou para Verde, Colonello e Reborn na platéia e depois volta a filmar a garota. "E os pratos são: Torta de limão, biscoitos com gotas de chocolate, sorvete de morango, pizza de chocolate e brownies!"

"Algum motivo de todos serem doces?" Aya perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"A autora está com desejo de doces..."

Uma plaquinha passa na frente da câmera com os dizeres: "Algumas horas depois".

Aya entra no palco empurrando um carrinho de comida com cinco pratos cobertos.

"Ótimo!" Exclamou a apresentadora. "Entregue para o assistente de palco, ele vai levar até o camarim de Dino e Tsuna para eles comerem até a ultima migalha dos cinco pratos! Mas, nos diga, foi muito difícil?"

"Nah, até que foi fácil. Tinha uma mulher muito bonita na cozinha que me ajudou a cozinhar, acho que ela se chama Bianchi."

Silêncio se fez no estúdio, nem a platéia emitia qualquer ruído.

"Uh oh..." Foi o que Mia conseguiu dizer.

"Então, qual é o próximo desafio?"

"Hm... Seria você se declarar para o Tsuna, mas não sei como vamos fazer isso agora que ele vai morrer."

"É simples." Aya andou até o diretor, tirou o script da mão dele, arrancou um pedaço da folha, pegou a caneta do diretor, rabiscou alguma coisa e entregou o papel para o assistente de palco um pouco antes do mesmo sair correndo. Logo já estava ao lado de Mia.

"O que você fez?"

"Escrevi 'eu te amo, assinado A' e mandei ele entregar para o Tsunayoshi-san."

"Ah, ok... Seu ultimo desafio é contar uma história para algumas crianças de 4 anos." Mia andou até uma porta e, ao abri-la, pode-se ouvir gritos, coisas quebrando e até explosões. "Boa sorte, Isabella e Lambo estão em algum lugar entre as crianças."

Aya, por alguns segundos, pareceu assustada, mas logo se recuperou e entrou na sala.

"Que a força esteja com você." Mia murmurou antes de fechar a porta.

Alguns segundos depois foram ouvidos gritos de socorro que pareciam muito com a voz da Aya.

"Uh... O Mia Mia Dangerous Dares acaba aqui. No nosso próximo programa nós teremos Alice Valentine como nossa convidada, por isso mandem muitos desafios para ela! See you again desu~! ALGUÉM CHAME A SEGURANÇA, TEMOS UMA GAROTA PARA RESGATAR!"

**PA: **Olá a todos, tenho certeza de que estão esperando uma boa explicação por eu ter ficado quase um ano sem postar. Pois bem, eu tinha postado no meu profile e agora vou postar o que escrevi nele aqui. Ah, não vou responder os reviews agora, vou deixar para o próximo capitulo (não que eu menospreze os reviews, re-leio eles todos os dias, mas eu quero MUITO postar logo esse capitulo que está um ano atrasado.

"Aviso: Não, eu não parei de escrever The Guardians, o problema é que meu laptop está quebrado a mais de um ano e ele era o único que tinha a versão atualizada do Word (o qual eu usei para escrever o cap 2), e - com ele quebrado - eu não consigo nem abrir o arquivo só pra colocar a nota do autor (a única coisa que está faltando)." - Meu Profile, já faz um tempinho que tá lá.

Ehem, alguns devem ter notado, mas mudei meu pename de Rika Neru para PhoenixAccio (maldito vicio por Harry Potter), ANYWAY, vou começar a assinar agora as minhas fics como PA, mas lá no começo do cap ainda era RN.

Ahm, então, é isso. Desculpem por deixá-los esperando. No próximo capitulo (que eu já estou escrevendo) começa a ação e a batalha Governo vs Máfia.

Hehe, reviews...?


	6. Chapter 4

**Giannina  
Sala de estar**

Já haviam se passado dois meses desde que eles foram reunidos. De certa forma, todos eles caíram em uma espécie de rotina. Todos se dedicavam de diferentes maneiras à missão dada, mas sempre se reuniam nas refeições preparadas por Giannina (com pequenas intervenções de Isabella, mas todos sempre evitavam as comidas que a pequena preparava).

Ela olhou ao redor do recinto, observando o que cada um de seus colegas estava fazendo. Colegas porque nenhum deles sabia como se encaixava a relação entre eles; afinal, não eram íntimos o suficiente para se chamar de amigos, nem possuíam confiança recíproca para se chamar companheiros, mas ainda assim o sucesso da missão iria determinar o futuro de cada um deles, fazendo-os profundamente responsáveis uns pelos outros, então também não eram estranhos. Uma vez Isabella disse que eles agiam como uma família normal – não mafiosa, isso deixaria Jack e Kokoro furiosos – pois estavam todos relacionados de alguma forma, mas isso não significava que gostavam um dos outros (ela disse essa parte final encarando Vincenty).

Jack estava lendo alguns papeis que estavam na sua mão, parecendo absorver cada palavra com o máximo de cuidado, enquanto Vincenty assistia TV, esperando que o outro terminasse de ler para poderem discutir as informações obtidas. Essa era a rotina dos dois, um recolhia a informação, compartilhava com o outro e depois eles discutiam o que concluíram.

Kokoro estava sentada em um dos sofás próximos do que Jack e Vincenty estavam parecendo muito entretida em um tipo de conversa com Gray (o que Gia achava estranho, porque como se conversa com alguém que quase não fala?), mas não era proferida nenhuma palavra, era como se eles conversassem por gestos e olhares. Porém, ela sabia que os dois estavam apenas esperando as conclusões da informação obtida. Os dois passavam a maior parte do tempo treinando suas habilidades de batalha no ginásio do hotel, mas nos raros momentos em que estavam no quarto, ou "apartamento" como eles se referiam, faziam questão de manter tudo em ordem. Eles eram os "pais" daquela família estranha.

E, é claro, Isabella, que estava sentada no chão, rolando no tapete enquanto brincava com seu pequeno lobo, tão pequeno que aparentava ser um filhote. Isa era a que menos se preocupava com a missão, preferindo passar os dias brincando e se divertindo do que treinando.

"Estou entediada!" Exclamou Isabella, aparentemente cansada de brincar com Okamii. Giannina olhou ao redor, esperando a reação dos colegas. Jack e Vincenty ignoraram completamente a pequena, acostumados às ações infantis da mais nova, enquanto Kokoro e Gray se viraram, ao mesmo tempo, na direção de Isabella, esperando que ela prosseguisse.

**Isabella  
Sala do apartamento**

"Quero ir ao parque!" Isabella exigiu dos seus colegas, sem perceber (ou ignorando) os dois que pareciam não ouvir o que ela dizia.

A pequena cruzou os braços, esperando que alguém se oferecesse a levá-la ao parque (ela só tinha seis anos, agente ou não). Foi quando Giannina suspirou. Isa sorriu, porque sabia o que isso significava, não teria que usar o olhar de "cachorrinho abandonado no lixo".

"Tá bem," Gia disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira em que estava sentada desde que entrou na sala. "Eu te levo".

Em segundos, Isabella já tinha levantado e estava puxando Gia para a porta do elevador, enquanto a mais velha murmurava despedidas e promessas de voltar antes do anoitecer para os restantes.

"Eu vou com vocês."

Todos pararam, inclusive Jack e Vincenty, ao ouvir a voz gentil que raramente se pronunciará durante os dois meses de convivência. Kokoro havia se levantado e sorria na direção das garotas, um sorriso maternal que não combinava com a aparência de dezesseis anos.

"Ah... Uhm... Claro..." Giannina respondeu um pouco incerta. Kokoro nunca participará de nenhuma atividade com as duas mais novas, provavelmente por julgá-las infantis demais, então tê-la se oferecendo por livre e espontânea vontade era uma grande surpresa para os demais, excerto Gray, que não parecia muito impressionado.

As duas se mantiveram paradas enquanto Kokoro andava na direção delas. A porta do elevador abriu e Giannina entrou, mas Isabella permaneceu do lado de fora, encarando Kokoro com uma expressão que parecia uma mistura de confusão e curiosidade, mas a mais velha apenas respondeu com um sorriso.

**Vincenty  
Sofá confortável**

Vincenty observou a interação das três únicas garotas do grupo com uma expressão de confusão. Ele olhou para o lado, onde Jack estava sentado, ainda encarando a garota de cor de cabelo incomum. As sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, como se tentasse resolver um complicado quebra-cabeça; só quando a porta do elevador se fechou, ocultando as três, Jack se virou para ele.

Vincenty ergueu uma sobrancelha, silenciosamente perguntando o que acabará de ocorrer, e a única resposta que Jack foi capaz de dar foi o subir e descer dos ombros. Os dois se voltaram para Gray, que parecia assistir a conversa muda deles com interesse. Um sorriso se abriu na boca costurada do garoto (ainda sentia calafrios desde a primeira vez que Gray tirará o cachecol para eles, um mês atrás) e balançou a cabeça. Vincenty não tinha duvida de que a mensagem que Gray não era de "não saber", como foi a de Jack, e sim "não vou contar".

Preferindo desistir, ele se deixou recostar no sofá. E daí que a garota que quase nunca falava e passava maior parte do tempo com Gray decidiu virar babá das mais novas? Agora que ele parou para pensar, as garotas eram as mais novas. Kokoro com dezesseis, Giannina com catorze e a pirralha com seis. Muito mais novas do que as garotas que ele estava acostumado. Até _aquela maldita _é mais velha que elas; _quantos anos ela deve ter agora? _Ele se perguntou. _Vinte, dezenove... Por aí._

"Essa informação está certa?" A voz de Jack o despertou.

Vincenty olhou rapidamente para o papel nas mãos de Jack, tentando descobrir sobre qual informação ele estava falando. Um sorriso torto e malicioso apareceu no seu rosto jovem quando descobriu.

"Parece bom demais para ser verdade, não acha? Mas sim, é verdade. Dino e seus guardiões reservaram uma mesa em um restaurante hoje; porém, o Dom Cavallone foi chamado de ultima hora para uma reunião com uma das Famiglias aliadas, ele até vai levar um dos guardiões."

Ele esticou o braço e apanhou o mapa da cidade, que era mantido na mesinha de centro para ocasiões como essa. O mapa já estava com várias marcas de caneta vermelha, a primeira sendo uma estrela que Isabella fez onde o apartamento fica, as outras são pequenos – mas muitos – círculos espalhados aleatoriamente, marcando os lugares que pertenciam á máfia, infelizmente a maioria era de Famiglias pequenas ou recém-criadas, por isso não eram importantes para eles.

O objetivo no começo foi localizar a Mansão Cavallone, entretanto a idéia foi abandonada na primeira semana; apesar de grande e famosa, eles não foram capazes de encontrar absolutamente nada daquela Famiglia ou de seus membros, nem propriedades, nem contas de banco, nem mesmo - em alguns casos - certidão de nascimento! Para o cartório nascional, o líder da Cavallone - Dino – não existe.

Vincenty apontou para um ponto no mapa que, pela legenda, é um restaurante.

"_Bella Fanciulla_, começou como um bordel feito exclusivamente para os mafiosos, para ser mais específico, para as Famiglias mais poderosas. O filho do primeiro dono decidiu transformá-lo em um restaurante de luxo, mas preferiu manter o nome."

"_Fair Maiden_, uhm." Jack riu. Só não sabia se ria da oportunidade de ouro que caiu no seu colo, ou se era do nome escolhido para o bordel.

Vincenty voltou a olhar para o mapa, seus olhos pareciam presos no _Bella Fanciulla_. Provavelmente ali ocorreria a primeira batalha entre os agentes Corrotto e a Famiglia Cavallone. Foi quando ele notou o que havia exatamente na frente do restaurante.

"Oh. Jack, você vai gostar de ver isso."

"_What_?" Perguntou o inglês impaciente.

Mais uma vez Vincenty apontou para um lugar no mapa, dessa vez na frente do restaurante.

"A pirralha não poderia ter escolhido um dia melhor para ir ao parque."

E, logo em frente ao _Bella Fanciulla_, escrito em letras de forma maiúscula, estava "PARQUE".

**Kokoro  
Parque da cidade**

Kokoro estava sentada em um banco, a sombra de um edifício de aparência luxuosa a protegendo sol. Mais a frente, brincando nos balanços, estava Giannina e Isabella; a blusa da menor um pouco suja do sorvete que Kokoro comprará para as duas.

Elas já estavam lá à quase uma hora, o sol parecendo mais disposto em castigá-la hoje do que nunca, isso fez com que ela se arrependesse em ter gastado seus trocados naqueles dois sorvetes.

Mas ela sabia que deveria aproveitar esses momentos o máximo possível, porque quando ocorresse a primeira batalha, ela sabia que essa despreocupação iria desaparecer e seria substituída pela tensão do planejamento das estratégias de batalhas, além da ameaça constante de morte.

Encarando Isabella brincando, ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Crianças não deveriam ser envolvidas nos assuntos da máfia, elas deveriam permanecer ignorantes a todos esses problemas de adultos criados por outros adultos.

_Afinal, as crianças são as mais prejudicadas no final. _Ela pensou amargamente, enquanto trincava os dentes, tentando manter o controle.

Foi quando uma coisa fria e molhada encostou-se na sua bochecha e a fez pular, uma das mãos voando para o bolso do short, onde mantinha suas agulhas.

E parado, atrás do banco, segurando uma garrafa d'água, estava Gray. Mesmo com o cachecol, ela conseguia ver pelos olhos dele que estava rindo pela reação dela.

Ela franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, mas logo sorriu e pegou a garrafa de Gray, dando grandes goles.

Pela visão periférica, ela o viu sentando ao seu lado e quando foi devolver a garrafa, notou a mascara de frieza que havia tomado conta das feições de Gray. Kokoro abriu a boca para perguntá-lo – o quê, ela não tinha certeza – quando ele disse a palavra que ela temia desde que Jack e Vincenty deram o primeiro passo na direção da batalha, que foi a coleta de informações.

"Começou." A palavra veio sussurrada pelo cachecol. Gray olhou para um ponto a sua frente, e Kokoro acompanhou seu olhar.

Lá, depois do parque onde Giannina e Isabella brincavam na mais pura ignorância, estava Vincenty, usando uma camiseta preta, calça jeans de marca e tênis de uma marca que ela não sabia o nome, mas provavelmente era cara, e Jack, usando o sobretudo de sempre com calça e botas pretas.

"Chame as duas." Ela sussurrou para Gray, seu tom de voz era confiante e autoritário, mas seus ombros estavam mais caídos que o normal. Gray colocou a mão em um dos ombros dela e depois andou na direção das duas mais novas.

**Jack  
Entrada do Parque**

"Então é só encontrar essa tal garota e já sabemos quem são os Guardiões?" Jack perguntou com um pouco de descrença.

Vincenty apenas suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

Jack abriu a boca, preparando um comentário sarcástico de como as fontes de Vincenty não devem ser tão confiáveis como ele pensava quando foi interrompido.

"O nome dela é Marianne de Morselle. A mãe dela seria a líder da Famiglia Morselle, mas preferiu trocar o título de Dom Morselle por um pescador do Japão." Vincenty emitiu um som semelhante a um "pff", como se a idéia lhe parecesse ridícula, e Jack concordava. "Os dois morreram e deixaram-na para os cuidados do novo Dom Morselle. Não tenho muitos detalhes, mas sei que o meio-irmão dela, Lamira, exterminou toda a Famiglia não muito depois da chegada dela. Ela morou por um tempo em uma casa alugada até ser convidada pelos Cavallone."

Jack o encarou com uma mistura de surpresa e incredulidade.

"... Eu não sou um _stalker_, ok?"

"Sei..."

Ele olhou para a foto que segurava de uma garota de cabelos compridos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos escuros. _Morselle, não é? Acho que me lembro do meu pai comentando alguma coisa sobre eles..._

"Vejam só, se não é uma cena comovente." Ouviu Vincenty dizer, o tom de voz transbordando sarcasmo.

Jack se voltou para onde Vincenty estava olhando a tempo de ver Gray entregar uma garrafa d'água a uma sorridente Kokoro. Os olhos dele se arregalaram, mas ele conseguiu se acalmar antes que Vincenty notasse a sua reação a cena.

"Você acha que eles..."

"Não." Jack o interrompeu. "Você já viu eles lá no apartamento. Eles agem como irmãos."

"Tem certe..." Vincenty começou com tom zombeteiro antes de ser, mais uma vez, interrompido.

"Tenho." Jack respondeu de forma seca.

Tentando ignorar a voz de Vincenty, que agora parecia tentar explicar a situação para as garotas, ele correu os olhos pelas calçadas. Em frente a eles, do outro lado da rua, estava o _Bella Fanciulla_. Vincenty já havia descoberto o horário da reserva, só faltava esperar os guardiões.

Foi quando ele avistou uma garota muito parecida com a da foto. Parecia um pouco mais velha do que na foto e o cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, mas era claramente ela. E estava acompanhada de outras quatro pessoas, duas garotas e dois garotos. Eles ainda estavam distantes, o que lhes dava tempo de planejar uma emboscada.

Um sorriso maquiavélico tomou conta do rosto de Jack. Ele se virou para seus companheiros quando ouviu a exclamação:

"Nós não podemos lutar aqui!" Era Kokoro, é claro.

"E por que não?" Ele perguntou com calma, como se a opinião dela não importasse e que ele ira fazer o que bem quisesse, ela gostando ou não.

Bem, ao menos o segundo está certo.

"Porque, caso não tenha notado, esse lugar esta cheio de _civis_!" As sobrancelhas franzidas eram o único sinal de que – talvez - ela estivesse com raiva. E Jack odiava isso nela. Será que ela não sentia raiva, ódio ou fúria? De onde vinha toda essa calma? O Corrotto dela não é o Ódio? Então onde está o ódio!

Encarou-a com desinteresse.

"E?"

Um brilho ameaçador passou pelos olhos dela como um _flash,_ mas foi tão rápido que ele pensou ter imaginado. Foi quando viu a mandíbula dela trincando, como se tudo o que ela estivesse sentido – seja lá o que fosse – estivesse sendo descontado nos seus dentes.

Ela estava guardando tudo dentro de si?

"Tem crianças brincando por aqui! Elas podem se machucar!"

Ele tinha que descobrir.

"E dai? É só um bando de crianças. Uma a mais, uma a menos, dá no mesmo."

E lá estava o brilho de antes, só que dessa vez ele permaneceu nos olhos dela enquanto ela agarrava o casaco preto dele e o encarava com olhos repletos de ódio.

"Só porque você é um canalha insensível, não significa que todos são! Se uma daquelas crianças se machucar, você vai descobrir como é viver com uma agulha trespassando sua garganta, seu...!"

Jack sorria como uma criança na manhã de natal, e Kokoro pareceu perceber a mesma coisa, pois parou com o que provavelmente seria um xingamento de todos os seus antepassados. Começando pela mãe, é claro.

"Você... você me provocou... de propósito!" Kokoro o empurrou, mas ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, na verdade foi ela quem deu alguns passos para trás.

"Os civis vão fugir na primeira explosão, as crianças também. Agora, se não se importa, já passamos do horário de inicio do show." Ele disse enquanto se voltava para os cinco guardiões que já estavam quase no restaurante.

Ele tirou seu canivete do bolso, e teve certeza que os outros fizeram o mesmo com suas próprias armas.

"_Let the fun Begin."_

**PA: Hello my loves, quanto tempo, em****? :D**

**DESCULPEM, DESCULPEM, DESCULPEM! EU DISSE QUE IA TER UMA CENA DE LUTA NESSE CAP, MAS TEVE QUE FICAR PRO PRÓXIMO! Ç-Ç**

**É que, a principio, eu ia fazer a primeira luta Governo VS. Máfia no ponto de vista dos agentes Corrotto, mas depois eu mudei de idéia e decidi colocar tudo no ponto de vista dos Guardiões.**

**So, yeah. A ação ficou para o próximo cap.**

**Anyway, aproveitem o Mia Mia Dangerous Dares.**

"Konichiwa minna-san!" Mia aparece na frente das câmeras com o _mesmo_ vestido laranja com teias de aranha. "Aqui é Matsumoto Mia no Mia Mia Dangerous Dares!"

Aplausos cansados ao fundo junto com alguns bocejos.

"Ah? Cadê a animação de vocês!"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Mia, são 3 horas da manhã!" A autora gritou do fundo.

"Quem mandou não saber escrever rápido!"

"... Ouch."

"Como eu estava dizendo! A convidada de hoje é... Alice Valentine!"

Alice subiu no palco, acenando para todos da platéia, enquanto a mesma aplaudia animadamente.

"Oi! Olá! Oi! Eu conheço você? Oi! Olá! Ei! Você me deve dinheiro!"

Mia, com uma gota, puxou Alice para o meio do palco, enquanto a outra tentava se soltar para ir cobrar seu dinheiro.

"Depois, Alice, DEPOIS! Ehem, como eu estava dizendo... Alice é nossa convidada de hoje e eu já tenho em mãos os desafios!"

"Pode mandar!" Alice exclamou enquanto cruzava os braços em uma pose confiante.

"Você tem sorte de serem só dois desafios. Ok, o primeiro é participar do jogo do Pocky com o Bryan!"

Mais aplausos surgiram ao mesmo tempo em que Bryan subia no palco.

"Ok, isso vai ser fácil! É só alguém me dizer o que é esse 'jogo do Pocky'."

Mia apenas pediu para que os dois se aproximassem com um gesto de mão, sorrindo de forma inocente. Quando Alice e Bryan já estavam de frente um para o outro, ela pegou um Pocky (do nada) e colocou entre as bocas deles, um pouco torto por causa da diferença de altura.

"Cada um morde uma ponta, ai vocês vão mordendo até não ter mais Pocky, entenderam?"

Alice olhou confusa para Mia e depois para a ponta que deveria morder.

"Espera. Se a gente for mordendo das duas pontas, então no final..." Os olhos dela se arregalaram um pouco e um tom avermelhado assumiu suas bochechas.

"Esse é o espírito! Agora, mordendo vocês dois!"

Alice deu uma mordida pequena no Pocky, como se quisesse atrasar o final o máximo possível. Mas Bryan parece não ter tido o mesmo raciocínio, porque comeu um terço do Pocky de uma vez. Ele só queria terminar com isso de uma vez.

Alice, encarando isso como um desafio, também comeu um terço. Bryan sorriu um pouco, e logo deu mais uma mordida, deixando apenas uma pontinha do Pocky entre eles. Alice corou quando percebeu que ela que teria que comer o pedaço final, então apenas fechou os olhos e mordeu o que restava do Pocky, consequentemente colando sua boca com a de Bryan. Ela pulou para longe dele e se virou para Mia, o rosto ainda completamente corado.

"Então, próximo desafio! É! Próximo! Hehe!"

Mia olhou com um pouco de confusão na direção de Alice.

"Uh, Alice... Cadê o Pocky que você acabou de comer?"

Alice a encarou por alguns segundos, sem entender, mas logo já estava olhando ao redor, pensando que havia cuspido o Pocky por acidente.

Foi quando ouviram o barulho nada discreto de alguém mastigando, e se virando na direção do som estava Bryan, exatamente onde Alice tinha o deixado, mastigando alguma coisa.

"Esses Pockys são bons. Lembram-me um doce que eu comia quando era criança, eu odiava aquele doce, mas até que Pocky é bom."

Alice encarou Bryan, surpresa e um pouco chocada.

"Bryan, esse é o pedaço que estava na minha boca?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"NADA! PRÓXIMO DESAFIO!"

"Sim, claro. Bem, são três milk shakes, dois com laxante, um com um anel. Você tem que encontrar o anel. TRAGAM OS MILK SHAKES!"

Dino e Tsuna sobem no palco, Tsuna trazendo um Milk shake e Dino trazendo dois. Eles colocaram os Milk shakes enfileirados em uma mesa e depois se afastaram.

Alice pegou um dos Milk shakes, examinou todos os lados, até embaixo e colocou no lugar; repetindo o processo com o próximo e com o próximo. Ela sorriu depois de examinar o ultimo e logo começou a beber o Milk shake.

"Como ela sabia qual era o copo certo?" Tsuna perguntou admirado.

"Não sei, talvez um sexto sentido?" Dino tentou adivinhar.

"Os copos são transparentes." Respondeu Bryan, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo (e era).

Os dois chefes de Famiglias se encararam assustados, depois viraram para Mia, que os encarava com raiva aparente.

"Consegui!" Exclamou Alice, segurando um anel dourado. "Ei, porque aqui diz 'Sra. Kiev'?"

"Bem, a Hanna Yin-Yang, que propôs o desafio, declarou vocês marido e mulher. Não sei se ela tem permissão pra fazer isso, mas pra mim ta valendo!" Respondeu uma voz da platéia, a autora.

"Ah..." Alice olhou para a apresentadora, esperando que Mia encerrasse logo o programa, mas a mesma estava obrigando Dino e Tsuna a beber os outros dois Milk shakes, por terem esquecido os copos transparentes. "Ok, esse foi o Mia Mia Dangerous Dares e pelo que está escrito no cartaz do cara atrás da câmera, o próximo convidado será, ah, vai ser você Bryan! Well, mandem desafios para ele e... por que eu tenho a impressão de que vou aparecer aqui de novo? See you again, eu tenho mesmo que fazer o 'desu'?" Dino e Tsuna passaram correndo por Alice, indo na direção dos sanitários. "... Alguém chame a equipe de limpeza."

**PA: **Bem, foi isso, gente! Só um aviso pessoas lindas: Meu terceiro ano está começando oficialmente agora, então eu só vou poder escrever nos finais de semana. Não, não acho que vou atrasar mais do que dessa vez (minha rotina nas férias é muito pior do que durante as aulas). Mas tenham certeza de uma coisa: EU. NUNCA. VOU. ABANDONAR. ESSA. HISTÓRIA. Vou completá-la a qualquer custo!

Ah, eu queria saber a opinião de vocês em relação à quantidade de romance. Eu pensei em trabalhar nesse inicio com Bryan e Alice (Bryalice :D), Jack e Kokoro (Jackoro :D) e Victor e Giannina (... Giannictor? Viannina? Gictor? Que nome eu dou para esse ship?). Mas se vocês acham que eu estou carregando muito, é só avisar! E calma, os outros casais também terão seus momentos nesse inicio, mas eu estou colocando uma 'ordem' dos casais que vão ficar juntos/admitir os sentimentos, pra não colocar tudo ao mesmo tempo e sobrecarregar o romance, sabe?

Anyway, hoje não terei assistente pra me ajudar com os review.

**Reviews do Cap. 5**

Abely C. Chibah: Ainda vai demorar um pouco pra ter uma interação em conjunto deles (além das brigas, é claro). Mas eu também estou ansiosa! E algumas vezes não dá pra colocar o POV de todo mundo, nesse cap faltou do Gray (coitado, ainda não teve nenhum POV)

Hanna Yin-Yang: Na boa, eu também tenho preguiça de mandar Reviews, mas quando eu vejo um review novo é que eu escrevo mais! E fico feliz de saber que não é todo mundo que pula as AN, se bem que nesse cap eu estava tão ansiosa que nem escrevi nada XD E eu também tenho sérios problemas de memória com os personagens. Por algum motivo eu só consegui decorar a personalidade da Isa, da Gia, do Jack, do Victor e do Bryan, o resto eu tenho que ficar consultando as fichas (que eu salvei no meu computador :D)

Dana Fermoselli: Fala isso não, se não eu demoro muito mais \x-x/ E eu também mal gravei o nome de todos e se você achar que eu estou demorando muito pode mandar uma IM ou um review me cobrando o cap, acredite, eu só funciono quando tem alguém me mandando escrever nn''

Arisu Utau: Jura que tem isso por e-mail? UAHSAUHSU Mel Deus, nem sabia! E muito obrigada, eu também adoro quando tem muitos detalhes! Mas no final desse cap eu já estava sem paciência e morrendo de sono (quem mandou dar uma 'parada para o lanche' e só voltar a 00h). Eu estou ADORANDO escrever o Jack, mas você acha que a 'interação' dele com a Kokoro (se é que pode chamar aquilo de interação, eles só ficam se olhando de longe) combina com a personalidade que você seu a ele? Eu estou com pequenos probleminhas em como fazer Jackoro funcionar (ah, eu adoro criar nomes de ships XD).

Lashini: A ação está no próximo cap, então paciência! E eu não sei se você pensou o Vincenty assim, mas eu realmente acho que ele seria o 'cara das informações'. Feliz Natal e feliz ano novo super atrasado XD

Lissa23: Eu não sei se foi o que vocês pensaram, mas eu pensei que a Kokoro e o Gray devem ser próximos um do outro, sabe. E desculpa se o Gray fala pouco (e que ele não teve nenhum POV até agora), mas eu queria deixar o que passa pela cabeça dele um mistério por enquanto.

Vramos: No próximo cap, o Raposo vai fazer a sua 'entrada triunfal', por isso paciência com a minha pessoa. Ah, não sei se eu disse, mas o meu laptop foi concertado! :D Agora o que pifou foi o computador mesmo .-. Mas isso não influencia na fic, então no prob!

**Reviews do Cap. 6**

Lashini: Se quiser pode continuar me chamando de Riku, já virou apelido mesmo. E se sua mãe te mandar pro hospício nós vamos nos encontrar lá! Porque, quando eu terminei de escrever esse cap, eu comecei a gritar e comemorar (às 3 da manhã) e depois desmaiei na cama.

Abely C. Chibah: Dino é o Dino, despreocupado e meio lerdinho, acho que ele nem pensou na possibilidade de um caçador comprado. Esse cap ficou meio curtinho porque eu queria deixar a primeira metade no POV dos guardiões e a segunda no POV dos agentes (vai ser um capitulo e tanto o-o). Um aviso: Interação Victor e Gia (preciso de um nome pra esse ship... Gictor?) está por vir, com um pouco angst...

Vramos: Também quero escrever logo sobre o Raposo! E pode mandar desafios bizarros ou fraquinhos também, se quiser é claro.

Hanna Yin-Yang: Reborn tinha que aparecer alguma hora, se não a vida do Dino ia ser fácil demais! Nah, o review está ótimo. Mesmo que fosse só um "Muito legal, continua!" eu já ficaria feliz!

Nicky sama: Nah, eu NUNCA vou abandonar essa fic (só quando ela acabar, né), mas caso você ache isso, pode me mandar uma IM perguntando ou cobrando capítulos novos.

**PA:** Bem, é isso... Wow, foram duas paginas só de AN...

Já vou logo começar a escrever (lá vou eu fazer essa cena de luta... eu não sei fazer cena de luta Ç-Ç). O engraçado é que eu já tenho o final do próximo capitulo escrito, mas falta o começo e o meio (ou seja: a parte da luta).

R&R! Read&Review!


	7. Chapter 5

**Marianne de Morselle  
Rua qualquer da Itália**

Marianne suspirou, cansada. Digamos que esses dois meses na mansão Cavallone não foram fáceis... Tinha que admitir que os Guardiões interagiam bem para um bando de desconhecidos que só foram apresentados à dois meses, mas como confiar a sua vida em pessoas que não confiam em você com o próprio chefe?

A verdade é que ela e May, a guardiã da tempestade, tiveram algumas... diferenças... Mas não culpava a garota, achava até bem compreensível as atitudes dela consigo. É normal se sentir possessiva e enciumada quando seu objeto de afeição estava dando atenção à outras garotas, por isso não guardava nenhum rancor de May pelos olhares mortais. Mas, francamente, ela já tinha explicado que só estava ajudando o relacionamento da Cavallone com algumas Famiglias menores (ex-aliados dos Morselle que ainda devessem alguma coisa à sua mãe foi um ótimo começo).

E, por um instante, May realmente parecia ter perdoado ela.

Até Alice se lembrar que ela (Marianne) era a garota que sempre passava pela mansão e que Dino (quando tinha tempo) acompanhava para seja lá onde ela estivesse indo.

_Sério, Alice, não dava pra escolher uma hora melhor pra bomba?_

O melhor de tudo: sabe quando aconteceu tudo isso? Naquele mesmo dia, de manhã, logo depois de Dino ter pedido para ela acompanhá-lo para a reunião com a outra Famiglia; felizmente ele optou por Aya no final.

Então, no momento, eles se encaminhavam para o restaurante com um clima nada agradável.

Alice tentava amenizar o ambiente, provavelmente por se sentir culpada, conversando animadamente com May e Victor, mas apenas um deles respondia ao seu bom-humor (pode imaginar quem), enquanto ela e Bryan andavam em silêncio atrás dos três.

Ao notar que eles já estavam bem próximos do restaurante, ela sentiu olhos em cima de si. Olhou na direção da entrada de um parque que ficava em frente ao restaurante quando o viu. O mesmo cabelo branco, os mesmos olhos escuros e o mesmo sorriso sarcástico.

Sem sombra de dúvida, era Vincenty Juan.

E ele estava olhando para ela com um olhar cheio de malicia, satisfação, felicidade...

E vingança.

Os olhos dele, momentaneamente, foram para May, e seu sorriso pareceu crescer.

Foi quando um alarme soou dentro da cabeça de Marianne e ela não teve muito trabalho tentando adivinhar o que seu sexto sentido estava tentando alertar.

"MAY!"

May se virou, irritada por ela ter gritado, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa do porque alguém calma como Marianne iria gritar com uma voz tão desesperada. E, tarde demais, Marianne percebeu seu erro. Porque, quando May virou, ela não viu a chuva prateada que cairia sobre ela.

Marianne gritou para suas pernas correrem, para seus braços puxarem May, qualquer coisa; mas ela sabia que não seria rápida o suficiente.

**Bryan Kiev  
Na frente do lugar em que eles não vão mais almoçar**

Bryan assistiu, já com seu nunchaku à mão, como várias agulhas colidiam com o chão onde, segundos antes, May estava.

No momento em que Marianne gritou, ele não hesitou em sacar sua arma, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice puxou May para protegê-la.

_Bons reflexos_... Ele elogiou mentalmente.

"AH! DROGA!" Ele (e todo o quarteirão) ouviu a voz de Alice.

Olhou de relance para a guardiã do Sol e percebeu que ela encarava com certa preocupação uma agulha que havia acertado May na canela e ainda estava fincada na pele dela. May, sem pensar duas vezes, arrancou a agulha da sua perna e jogou no chão, claramente irritada.

Não teve muito tempo para se concentrar na companheira ferida, pois já estava tendo que desviar de um inimigo que repetidas vezes tentava furá-lo com um canivete que não parecia ser de colecionador, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava atingi-lo com seus golpes com o nunchaku.

A luta deles consistia-se basicamente de desviar e atacar, já que nenhuma das duas armas foi feita para bloquear a outra. Algumas vezes Bryan conseguia atingi-lo, mas nunca em um ponto vital como a cabeça ou o tórax, sempre os braços, da mesma forma que seu inimigo conseguia arranhá-lo ou danificar sua roupa, mas nunca um ferimento grave.

"Você é bem rápido, mesmo usando um casaco tão grande... e estranho." Bryan comentou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava atingir a têmpora do outro com o nunchaku, mas ele abaixou a tempo e – imediatamente – tentar furá-lo na barriga, que Bryan apenas teve que se mover um pouco para o lado, evitando a lâmina de perfurar sua pele.

"E você é bem treinado para um filhinho mimado de mafioso, mas quem sou eu pra falar, em?" A informação sobre seu passado provavelmente foi para assustá-lo, mas Bryan não reagiu. "Surpreso? Não? Ah, tirou toda a graça... Mas lembro de você, é daquela família falida, não é? Os Kiev?"

Bryan não respondeu, apenas continuou golpeando e desviando. Por mais ridículo que isso pudesse soar, estava aproveitando aquela luta. Era interessante lutar com alguém que – pelo estilo de luta e os golpes sorrateiros – aprendeu a lutar não com um professor ou um mestre, mas com a vida, com experiências, erros e acertos, como ele mesmo.

"Bryan." Ele disse por fim, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro bloqueava seu golpe com o braço.

"Jack." Ele respondeu e Bryan teve que pular para cima de um canteiro de plantas para evitar o golpe do outro, abrindo um buraco no seu casaco preto.

A luta era simetricamente equilibrada, não só por causa do controle impecável de ambas as armas ou do preparo físico que ambos possuíam, mas também por causa do conhecimento equivalente de terreno, junto com experiência de lutar nas ruas aproveitando canteiros, bancos, árvores, calçadas ou qualquer outra coisa que a cidade tivesse a oferecer.

Eles pareciam premeditar o movimento um do outro.

**May Giardino  
Entre as árvores do parque**

May estava parada com as costas contra o tronco de uma árvore, duas facas presas entre os dedos da sua mão direita, enquanto a esquerda continha quatro mais. Os olhos dela corriam de um lado para o outro, procurando qualquer sinal do "cara de cabelo branco" entre a folhagem. Sentia um filete de sangue escorrendo pela sua perna, onde antes a agulha havia fincado, e xingava a si mesma por ter escolhido sair de shorts.

Sua respiração estava acelerada e sentia como se seu corpo estivesse em chamas, mas não havia como já estar cansada! Respirou fundo e tentou acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos, já que com o eco que eles estavam fazendo em seus ouvidos, seria difícil localizar seu inimigo.

Felizmente não teve que esperar muito, já que ouviu o barulho e um galho quebrando à sua esquerda, e – sem hesitar – jogou duas facas naquela direção e depois correu para trás de outra árvore a tempo de ouviu um tiro.

Ela sabia que, seja lá quem fosse o seu oponente, ansiava por uma luta direta, não essa brincadeira de pique-e-esconde, o que explicava porque ele não se preocupava em caminhar em silêncio, pisando em galhos e folhas, esperando ela tentar acertá-lo para poder atirar aonde ele presumia que ela estava, levando em consideração a rota das facas.

Uma rápida olhada para o mínimo buraco na sua perna a dava certeza de que sua melhor opção era se esconder e atacar de surpresa. (por mais que ela odiasse esse método covarde, como queria combatê-lo de frente!) Não demorou em perceber que aquela agulha provavelmente possuía alguma espécie de veneno e era isso que a deixava com uma sensação febril.

Mal ouviu o barulho de algumas folhas sendo pisoteadas ao seu lado e ela já havia se jogado no chão. Como havia previsto, o som de tiro e depois um buraco apareceu no tronco da árvore, um buraco na altura da sua cabeça. Jogou algumas facas na direção de onde veio o tiro, guiando-se pela sonorização, mas sabia que havia errado

"Hoje você virou alvo, em garota?" Uma voz masculina soou.

May jogou mais algumas facas na direção de que a voz veio, mas imediatamente já estava buscando uma nova árvore, pois não teve duvida que o tiro que se seguiu havia acertado o local no chão em que ela estava segundos atrás.

"Por que não batemos de frente, em pirralha? Você não é a guardiã da tempestade? Vi seu anel. Por acaso Kokoro fez um estrago tão grande com aquele senbon? Ela realmente estava bem zangada com o Jack..."

"Não sou pirralha." Ela jogou mais facas e, como sempre, um tiro acertou o lugar de onde ela havia atirado. "Sou May, May Giardino."

"Vincenty." Mais facas, mais um tiro, nenhum acertando o alvo. "Vincenty Juan."

**Victor Raposo  
Calçada na frente do Bella Fanciulla**

Victor tinha que admitir que estava impressionado.

Não só esse grupo desconhecido conseguiu montar uma emboscada para os próprios guardiões da Cavallone (se bem que não deve ter sido muito difícil, principalmente com a mesa reservada no nome de Vino Cadallone... Francamente, não é um bom codinome...), como também eram treinados à altura.

Com um movimento de pulso, Victor movimentou uma das correntes para interceptar pelo menos sete agulhas que (ele apostava o próprio Raposo!) não eram sua típica agulha de acupuntura, principalmente levando em conta o estado em que May ficou com apenas uma agulha acertando sua perna.

Nenhuma agulha o atingira até agora, mas ele também não atingiu a garota de cor de cabelo estranho. Você pensaria que, com uma cor tão chamativa quanto o lilás, seria fácil encontrá-la seja lá onde estivesse escondida. Porém, a garota não era nenhuma amadora (e o fato dessa ser a área com maior concentração de árvores dentro e fora do parque também não estava ajudando).

Diferente dos combates e lutas em que Victor já esteve, esse era um dos poucos que requeria mais raciocínio e estratégias do que golpes fortes e poderosos. Ela tentava encurralá-lo com suas agulhas que vinham de todos os lados e ele prevendo os movimentos dela e usando as correntes para quebrar os galhos que ela provavelmente usaria para se esconder, ao mesmo tempo em que se protegia das malditas agulhas. Mais de uma vez ele viu borrões lilases depois de quebrar alguns galhos, e isso era a prova de que ele acertou, que ela realmente pretendia se esconder com aqueles galhos.

Mais um borrão lilás, só que dessa vez Victor tinha quase certeza de qual seria o próximo passo dela. Com um movimento de um dos braços, ele fez com que uma das correntes quebrasse alguns dos galhos mais baixos de uma das árvores; ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma picada no ombro esquerdo e olhando rapidamente ele notou uma agulha fincada em seu ombro, estrategicamente posicionada para atingir o músculo.

Voltando-se para sua armadilha, ele estava certo. Ela havia pulado para os galhos que ele quebrou e, por conta da surpresa, não conseguiu se segurar em nada e caiu agachada com uma destreza felina. Mas, quando se levantou, Victor pode notar como ela evitava colocar peso no pé direito; provavelmente a surpresa também não permitiu que ela caísse de forma agradável, por mais elegante que fosse.

Entretanto, ele sabia que não havia saído ileso. Seu braço esquerdo estava completamente dormente e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mover nem um dedo. Seja qual for o veneno naquelas agulhas, era forte, pois não só atingiu o músculo do seu ombro, como também conseguiu contaminar a corrente sanguínea do seu braço esquerdo por completo em questão de segundos.

Victor esperou, temendo que o veneno se espalhasse pelo resto do corpo (afinal, seu coração não estava muito longe), mas nada aconteceu, só o braço esquerdo permaneceu com esse efeito.

Olhando rapidamente para a garota a sua frente, Victor não sabia explicar por que, mas tinha a impressão de que o veneno não se espalhou porque _ela não quis_.

Lentamente, o corpo dela se posicionou preparando-se para a batalha, então ele fez o mesmo. Sabia que agora seria o tudo-ou-nada e não pode evitar sorrir, mas não foi um sorriso sincero e carinhoso do Victor. Foi sarcástico e cruel, como Raposo.

**Alice Valentine  
Parque enfrente ao restaurante**

Não havia outra palavra que descrevesse Alice que não fosse _desapontada_.

Ela conseguia defender seus golpes com facilidade com um dos sais e atacá-lo com o outro sem maiores problemas. O problema parecia claro: Não era porque ele era ruim (na verdade a postura dele estava perfeita, maior orgulho de um mestre, ela tinha certeza), mas porque ele não queria _feri-la._

_Um pacifista_, ela concluiu surpresa.

Ela sabia que era errado da sua parte, mas aproveitando a certeza de que ele não daria maiores ferimentos a ela, Alice atacou com mais intensidade, esquecendo-se um pouco da defesa. E ele pareceu ter notado a mudança, porém não mudou sua forma de lutar, limitando-se a arranhões e a pequenos rasgos na roupa dela.

Foi quando tudo mudou.

Ele pareceu ver algo atrás dela, mas Alice não foi burra de tirar os olhos de seu oponente. O que quer que fosse, o deixou bem perturbado, porque no momento seguinte ele deixou o canivete cair. Interpretando isso como uma rendição, ela abaixou os sais.

E ele tirou o cachecol.

O cabo dos sais quase escorregou das mãos de Alice ao presenciar algo tão... assustador? desumano? perturbador?... quanto a boca costurada do garoto a sua frente.

Lentamente ele abriu a boca e Alice teve vontade de gritar ao ver as costuras sendo forçadas e voltarem a sangrar, ela quase podia imaginar a pele da boca dele cedendo e sendo rasgada pelos fios da costura.

Pensando que ele queria falar algo, Alice esperou, mas ao ver algo que se assemelhava à uma fumaça densa e amarela entrando pela boca dele, ela começou a se desesperar. Já estava preparada para goleá-lo com os sais, quando os cantos da sua visão começaram a escurecer, as pernas a fraquejar e os seus sais pareciam pesar uma tonelada.

Não percebeu quando caiu no chão, mas a ultima coisa que viu foi Dino e Aya correndo na sua direção com expressões de medo. Medo que ela fosse morrer.

E então, tudo ficou preto.

**PA: **E ai, people! Quanto tempo, em? Não sei se perceberam, mas não deu para mandar review pro meu ultimo capítulo, é porque eu acidentalmente deletei um capitulo lá das fichas (nem sei qual, não lembro direito como era antes). Mas eu gostaria que respondessem as minhas perguntas do capitulo anterior (que eu vou re-postar nesse capítulo, no worries).

"_Ah, eu queria saber a opinião de vocês em relação à quantidade de romance. Eu pensei em trabalhar nesse inicio com Bryan e Alice (Bryalice :D), Jack e Kokoro (Jackoro :D) e Victor e Giannina (... Giannictor? Viannina? Gictor? Que nome eu dou para esse ship?). Mas se vocês acham que eu estou carregando muito, é só avisar! E calma, os outros casais também terão seus momentos nesse inicio, mas eu estou colocando uma 'ordem' dos casais que vão ficar juntos/admitir os sentimentos, pra não colocar tudo ao mesmo tempo e sobrecarregar o romance, sabe?__"_

Claramente vocês devem ter notado no inicio desse capítulo eu trabalhei um pouco com May e Dino (Maino :D), mas vai ficar só no superficial por enquanto. Próximo capítulo: O fim da primeira luta dos agentes com os guardiões (Dino e Aya chegando um pouco atrasados) e a apresentação de 3 (ou 4, ainda estou decidindo) novos personagens! Isso mesmo! Por isso, se você não está satisfeito com o seu casal, o próximo capitulo é a chance de mudar!

Esses três/quatro personagens são fichas que eu tinha aceitado, mas esqueci de avisar ._.

Anyway, não se esqueçam de mandar os desafios do Bryan! (nenhum Mia Mia Dangerous Dares nesse capitulo)

Antes que eu esqueça, esse ano ta difícil escrever (tinha começado esse capítulo no começo do ano e terminei hoje... as 3 da manhã... porque eu só termino à essa hora?), vou colocar aqui o que eu respondi por IM para o Vramos:

"_esse ano eu estou fazendo o vestibular e como eu sou do Rio (e quero continuar por aqui, thankyouverymuch) eu estou tendo que estudar feito uma desgraçada, porque agora todas as faculdades públicas daqui (não sei dos outros estados) são pelo ENEM, ou seja, meus concorrentes são só o Brasil inteiro :D Você provavelmente já sabe disso, mas é só pra deixar claro que eu não abandonei nem nada, eu só estou sem tempo nem pra ler nem pra escrever. Esse ano tá foda ;-;__"_

That's it.

R&R. Read&Review.


	8. Note

**Good news or bad news¿**

**Good news: ****Eu não abandonei**** The Guardians. ****Como eu achava que não tinha passado em nenhuma faculdade, eu comecei a me preparar para o meu Segundo vestibular, quando nesse lindo mês de Agosto eu fui aceita em uma das faculdades para qual eu fiz prova.**

**Mais**** good**** news****¿ O capítulo novo já está pronto.**

**Por que eu não postei¿ Bem, isso faz parte da**** Bad news****.**

**Bad news: O HD do meu computador ferrou de vez. E, infelizmente, nesse HD é que estava a ficha de todos os personagens, planos para os capítulos futuros e o capítulo 6.**

**Eu vou reescrever, não vou esperar concertarem o computador. Problema: Mesmo que todas as fichas estejam nos reviews da fic, algumas partes parecem terem sido perdidas quando eu acidentalmente apaguei um capítulo. E, por algum motivo, uma das fichas dos novos personagens que estava na minha**** Inbox**** sumiu.**

**Agora, eu nem sei se tem alguém realmente acompanhando**** The Guardian**** (perdoem a minha dúvida, mas eu não sei se EU teria tanta paciência como muitos de vocês têm comigo). Além do fato de Reborn ter acabado, e o fandom ter diminuído consideravelmente.**

**Então, se você está lendo esse recado porque pensou que tinha um novo capítulo e quis ler, por favor, mande um review dizendo que ainda está acompanhando.**

**Porque, no caso de ninguém estar lendo isso, e eu estar falando com os bytes, eu vou pegar os personagens dessa fanfic (eu me apaixonei por casa um deles, praticamente adotei todos) e usá-los em um web comic que uma amiga me pediu para participar.**


End file.
